Fatal Attraction
by mandymld
Summary: Someone unknown is desperate to win Jason Morgan's love, even killing Sam to do so. What happens when they learn that Liz is the love of his life...
1. Chapter 1

Someone recently asked me how I would handle Jake's birthday and the spawn coming, Its finished, I wrote it yesterday and it would be a one shot but it is 67 pages.

Here is **Fatal Attraction  
**

Chapter One

As Jason stood there moodily looking out over the water, watching as the leaf he had dropped floated away, he couldn't help his regrets. Today was his son's fifth birthday, a son he had walked away from to protect and he had had still died. His life had moved on, but his heart, his heart had pretty much hardened and accepted that that the life he lived was the one that would never change.

"I thought I would find you here." Jason's heart stopped beating for a moment, then turned to look at the beautiful woman standing there, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"Today is Jake's birthday, our little boy would be five." he said hoarsely.

Elizabeth looked at him, reminded of of the debate and long discussion she had had with her newly freed brother the night before and stiffened her spine, reminding herself that for once she could be selfish and if she was more like some of the other women in this town, take advantage of events. But she wasn't selfish and in way this man in front of her was someone she would always feel sorry for but her heart well it had hardened, closed itself off to him three years ago when he made his choice.

"Yes, my little pumpkin would be five." she said deliberately changing the pronoun. "Jason, I hate to be like this, but why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" he asked never seeing her wheels turning in her head then the tear she wiped away discreetly.

"Jason, yes you were there when Jake was born, and yes I asked you to walk away that first time. However you had a chance to be a father to your son, you chose to takeover Sonny's business so that Carly would have happiness, not us. Then less than six months later, walked away for good."

"Elizabeth?" he heard a bitterness in her voice he had never heard before as she finally said what she wanted to.

"Jason, you wouldn't change your life for your son, you said you couldn't. You made your choice and it wasn't Jake. That was further enforced the moment you let Sam hang around your penthouse, when every other child in Port Charles was hanging out there, but you didn't even say hello to me or our son."

Starting to speak, he said "Elizabeth they all knew that those children were connected to my family in other ways."

"Jason, that is bullshit, how was Emma connected in other ways that I wasn't as well?" When she saw his eyes turn away for a second, she said "You also chose to be godfather to Jossalyn, didn't you, yet another slap in the face to our child and the lies you told me."

Whirling he angrily "I have never lied to you."

"Then you lied to yourself, Jason." she said gently. "You had to have lied to one of us because you are back with Sam. You chose her over us. You chose Spinelli over us. I am not angry, not any more. I have stopped letting the hurt you created push me into making even bigger mistakes, look I didn't come here to argue with you, you made your choice, but I would prefer if every single time I came here to mourn our son, I didn't have to be slapped in the face by your betrayal and lies."

Reeling he looked at her and said "Why does it almost sound like you hate me?"

"Jason, because part of me does and always will. Every time I see Sam, even after everything that is going on, I hate that you chose her over us. I hate you every time I see Joss, knowing that our son was lying in a hospital bed brain dead and you couldn't even hold me for a few moment before asking me to cut him up. Every time I see that harpy Carly, who you put over us. And I desperately hate you every single time I see Michael, the boy who meant more to you then our son."

His knees were almost giving out when she said "But I am getting over it, moving on because otherwise I will be as bitter as your mother. Jason, you have a child on the way, one from what I hear you finally chose to accept. That means you walk away from our son. You have to, because I can't stand the thought of seeing you raising yet another child that isn't yours when you couldn't chose our son."

Jason wanted to tell her that the only reason he had accept Sam's son was because of Elizabeth and what she had said to him.

"I shouldn't hate that baby, because honestly with Sam as a mother, that little boy is going to need you way more than Jake ever did. Jason, you made your choices, and repeatedly repeated those choices. Now your WIFE needs you, I don't, and when Jake really needed you there, it was Lucky who at least made a half assed attempt at parenting."

That did it, Jason's rage, his anger, his pain at all that had gone on for the last several years just snapped. "You have no idea none of what is going on in my head about OUR SON."

"My son, Jason, I was the one who gave birth to him, who was there day in and day out for him. Not you, not Lucky. Yet you were for Michael. Go away, please? I came here to be alone and frankly after my little talks with Sam and Monica today, if you stay I will end up hurting you even worse and that is the last thing I want to do at this time."

Jason started to protest, but saw something in her eyes that said she was telling the truth. Holding in his anger, seeing she didn't need it, he started to walk past, then found himself feeling dizzy but he felt Elizabeth reach out as if to steady him.

His hands were on her waist as hers were on his arms. Instead of moving past her, he pressed a kiss against her forehead, the warmth and the soft skin forcing memories he had buried deep down to flash in front of his eyes reminding him of so many mistakes as he saw the scenes of events she had brought up like they were on a television screen in his head.

"Jason, what the hell is wrong with you, why can't you get you need to stop doing stuff like this." she said trying to pull back from his embrace. "You made your choice, now you have to live with it."

"Do you remember when I told you about life happening so fast and how you have to live through it, some part of me just wants to know what happened, when did this become my life?" he asked as he tightened his arms around her.

"Jason only you can answer that." she said getting angry as she finally ripped herself free from his grip and began to walk away, her thoughts that she could come back later as she only knew that she desperately needed to get away from this man.

Refusing to back down, with a desperate determination to find out the truth, did she really hate him, did she wish that they had never been... he was almost hurting her as he backed her up to the edge of the bridge and planting her hands on the flat surface and pinning her there, thinking now try and run, for once he wasn't letting her go without getting the truth.

The rage and the almost bitter love he still felt for her inside of him was building until he felt a need to make her see that he was not over her as much as he tried to convince himself and the world.

"Jason, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked trying to get free reminded of another fight like this and the dreadful mistake she had made in having sex with him, it had to be sex because after seeing him with Sam there was nothing left of her love for him.

"Your not going anywhere, not until you listen to me." he said mere inches away from her lips as her hair blew in the wind, covering both of their faces almost cocooning them away from the real world. "You have no idea, none what was going on in my head. What I have been feeling."

"I know all about it, remember, you have been running to me, pouring your heart about the one woman on this earth that I hate more than any other. Oh I listened because that is what I do, I help, I council when what I really want to ask or rather scream is I don't care about Sam, about that child, not after what you and she did to me, to our son, Jason."

He turned his head away, his mind now flashing those events as clearly as if they were happening today. His heart began beating at a fast pace, his mind now forcing him to accept what it had looked like from her perspective and wishing he could change it, but he had made a promise to her, one he had to keep for once in his horrible misbegotten life.

Bending his head, intending to only press a goodbye kiss on the corner of her lips, knowing she was right and that he had to stay away, Jason brought his mouth down to her lush lips and with the truth facing him about the bleak future, begged her to return the kiss.

Elizabeth felt him kiss her as if they had never kissed before, with a urgency that reminded her of the night their son was conceived and another she would prefer to forget. It was as if the hardness of his lips hid the inner sweetness that she could taste as their tongues danced with each other. He was like a dangerous drug she could never get enough of no matter how bad it was for her.

Passion claimed them, anger and hurt pushing them to take and take from one another but at the same the love that had been buried so deep kept making them give to each other as hands, lips and their whole bodies became reacquainted with its perfect match.

Lifting her, carrying her over to the soft grounds, Jason looked at Elizabeth and all he felt was like this was home, like this was where he should have always been. When he saw that she was coming out of her desire induced fog, he dragged her back under with another kiss.

Then scrubs were lost, jeans were gone and his t-shirt would never be the same as it floated down the river like the leaf he had tossed in memory of their son. Their few remaining bits and pieces were gone as Jason's hand tangled in the long curls of her hair while his lips claimed her swollen ones yet again.

The weight of his body covered hers as hers arms went around his neck. Like two people starved for what they had long been without, they feasted on each other as tasting, touching and teasing became no longer enough. In the grass, near where Jason had come to mourn their son, he found himself reclaiming his love as he thrust into her, each hard stroke driving them deeper and deeper into the abyss.

He claimed her each and every single way he could possible dream of, the denial of the last few years over as they reached that plateau they only found with one another.

They would no sooner come down from one high then they would pushing each other into another and another until Jason felt a wetness on his cheeks as this time she was on top of him. They were both sobbing, both unable to help from falling off the edge from the sheer emotional overload .

When he realized it wasn't only his own tears, that she was sobbing and speaking at the same time, Jason felt something inside of him clench as he realized she was saying she couldn't be here, that this couldn't be happening again. That she would break if she stayed, he felt her gain control then wrest away from him mid thrust and stand, stumbling away and reaching for her now beyond wrinkled clothes.

"Wait, Elizabeth." Scrambling around, his erection painful as he pulled on his boxer briefs, but he wasn't fast enough, Elizabeth was now in her scrubs and running away. Stopping her just before the parking lot, he said "Please, we need to..."

"God, Jason, just stop, stop being so cruel to me. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?" she asked her arms moving between them. "Nothing has changed and nothing every will. Just for the love of god, stay away from me. Stay away from what few ways I have to remember our son. Can't you do this one simple thing for me?"

He stood there stunned, shocked into inaction as he watched her stumbling away, her sobs floating back to him as she got into her minivan and he could hear her lock the doors and she cried for a good twenty minutes, then wiped her face on something in her car then drove away, leaving Jason to face the consequences of his actions alone.

Sitting down on the bench, the last few years running through his mind and Jason wept for all he had lost for all he had cost Elizabeth and his son. For the damage that he had caused all around town by his fear and even found himself sick to realize that he was glad it was Sam dealing with the aftermath caused by his newly exposed brother and not Elizabeth.

Not his Elizabeth. Reaching into the side bag on his bike he pulled out the extra t-shirt he kept in there and put it on, his mind working on how to fix things in his life.

Driving back to Port Charles, he saw the lights on at the Quartermaine mansion and found himself inside of it. Sitting down with Monica and Edward, he finally for the first time in his life as Jason Morgan told them everything. From Carly and Michael, to what had been done to AJ. From Emily's deepest secrets to Elizabeth. He told them everything and when Monica walked off, he was sure that she blamed him for Jake until he found her outside as dawn came over the sky.

"Jason, now that you are finished, I have something to tell you." With that, stone cold sober and full of regret, Monica told Jason of her treatment of Elizabeth since learning the truth about Jake. She didn't expect absolution but was granted it as her son in a blank tone that terrified her said how could he not forgive her, after all he had done much worse in the name of fear and love for the mother of his child.

"Jason, what about Sam and this baby?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know about the baby, Elizabeth is right, Sam isn't cut out to be a mother." he said with a heavy sigh. "And Franco did this to her because of me."

"You feel guilty about it, but is it because you are glad it wasn't Elizabeth in your life when this happened?" she asked getting what was going on in his head.

He couldn't meet her eyes at first but Monica gently caressed his arm and said "That is understandable."

Meanwhile Edward was inside, calling an old friend. Early the next morning, Tracy woke up to the news that her husband was dead and that she had to tell her father the complete truth about Alan's will. Doing so, she saw the old man with a conniving look on his face. "Father what is going on?"

"Do you think Luke told Lucky about this?" he asked

"Why would that matter?" she asked then felt shock that Jason of all people had finally told Edward about his late grandson. Getting told there was more but that Jason had asked them to be silent on the matter, he made one more call and Tracy was reminded of where her ability to slip between black and white and operate in the grays came from.

Meanwhile at Elizabeth's house, she entered and Steven saw how destroyed she was. "Let me shower, then we can go."

Upstairs, in the bathroom, she quickly showered, before packing up her remaining items and joining her brother downstairs. "Has grams called yet?"

"Yes, the boys are fine. Are you going to be okay?" he asked his eyes boring into her. "You look like you are barely holding it together, if you don't want to do this, I understand."

"No, you are right, I have to protect my family." she said looking around the house and then asking him about his friends that were going to watch over it for her never seeing the regret and the pain in her brother's eyes as he saw her touching the picture with Jake in it. She was leaving them all behind, Steven having copied every single photo she had wanted to take with her so that no one would ever suspect.

"Your house will be fine." he said as they left her minivan, Elizabeth knowing that it had to be a clean break for at least six months as she got into the passenger seat of his car and went to the airport. To anyone watching they would see her leaving on vacation to join her sons and grandmother in Orlando, but in truth, she was leaving to protect her children from the dangers that Steven said were coming.

When her plane landed in Buffalo, instead of making her connecting flight to Atlanta, Elizabeth got into a waiting car and was driven south. Six hours later, arriving in Pittsburgh she was taken to a hospital. "Elizabeth?"

Shocked to see Lainey Winters and Leo Julian, she said "What on earth?"

"Come with us." said the two who took her to the long term patient ward. "The surprise your brother wants to be here for you to see, he hated doing this but there are reasons."

Shocked to see the blond hair of her supposedly son, Elizabeth fainted only to come to in the chair next to his bed with Leo Julian holding out a letter. "Elizabeth, before you decide to hate your brother, read this."

_Dear Peanut,_

_I am so sorry. I have since the moment we began this regretted the pain and anguish you were experiencing but I excused it with the knowledge that if I was wrong, if I had been seeing what I wanted to see you would be less hurt than by my giving you false hope._

_Jake's hand moved when I went in to prepare him for the transplant. I ran a few more tests, while I paid someone to find a matching kidney for the Jacks girl. The results frightened me. Elizabeth, there was a drug in Jake's system, one that mimics a coma but in truth the patient is still healthy._

Elizabeth gasped, her mind full of anger but she kept reading.

_I went looking into the how and why anyone would harm your son like that. I came up with the same list of names that the police had. Frankly they all had access to Jake while he was laying in that hospital bed and there were several who might have seen his accident as an opportunity to hurt you even further, including the man claiming to be his father, Lucky._

Elizabeth wanted to deny that, but she had been working with Ewan to face that her ex-husband was an abusive relationship even if it wasn't a physically abusive one and knew that to Lucky Jake was something that he hated even if he tried to love him.

_Getting no answers, I knew that thanks to that drug, Jake would need long term care. I found the name Leo Julian in the records at GH and then with the help of Robin went ahead with my plan. She hated it but agreed that if Jake didn't wake up, this was better for you now that the truth about Jake's parentage came out._

_We both knew that the sycophants surrounding Jason would have created a tidal wave of pain and anger all around you. We made a deal, she would try and get close to Jason again, in case things changed and I would distance myself from you because it was a challenge every single day to keep quiet about what I had done._

_Please, if nothing else, believe that we only did this to protect your son, Elizabeth. Someone close to either Jason or you wanted your little boy dead and wasn't above killing anyone who got in his way._

_We eliminated a few people, oddly enough Carly and Sonny. For Sonny since you weren't in Jason's life, and neither was Jake, it didn't matter. Carly wouldn't have asked for the kidney since the drugs wouldn't have allowed for it to be transplanted. _

_Just as we eliminated Luke, we gained another suspect, Damien Spinelli thanks to something Maxie Jones had said. The suspect list ebbed and flowed; then Robin died and I discovered what the Zachara family was doing with black market organs. _

_But that too ended up being a dead end as we later learned what had been going on with Johnny. You should know, he is in this exact same hospital, drugged the exact same way as Jake after I confronted him about Jake's supposed missing organs. He denied knowing anything and went looking for answers like the hot head he is and paid a very dear price for trying to find the truth._

_That gave me some hope that I would find the answers, but it hasn't and now I am back to square one. But I have seen you at the hospital with Jason, have seen your anguish that you have hidden so well from him over his choices._

_Then two days ago, that bitch Sam McCall confronted you and I knew that I couldn't keep this secret any longer than it took to get you moved to Pittsburgh. Someday, I hope you can forgive me for what I have done. You should know, I sent you help in getting Jake well. _

_Besides Dr. Julian and Dr. Winters who says she has several reasons to owe you help, I used emotional blackmail on our father who when he heard the whole story wanted to come to Port Charles and rip Monica Quartermaine's head off. I have to admit it was almost tempting except that it might have put my mother on your trail._

Elizabeth gave a quiet chuckle then heard a man entering the room saying. "So Jake, how about we read about Vienna today?"

The book hit the floor as Jeff Webber looked at his little girl and trembled. They had so much to talk about and so many things that he owed her an apology for. But all she did was look at him, whatever she saw had her dropping the letter, saying dad and rushing into his arms and sobbing.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry, when Steven said it was more important for me to come to Pittsburgh to be here for Jake then help you in Port Charles. I hated it but I understood that you had no reason to want me there." he said his hand rubbing his crying child's back and holding her close.

"Tell me, how is he?" she asked her eyes looking into his.

"His vitals are growing stronger, we expect him to wake up any time." he said gently. "What we don't know is what damage has been done to his brain. Your brother said there is a specialist in Port Charles, Noah's son but that until Jake awakens they don't want to draw him out of town."

"Patrick, he is a friend of mine." she said her voice breaking. "I am so angry and so grateful at what Steven and Robin did. How do I move past that?"

"You should because Elizabeth, to be honest that protocol that your friend Robin created, she gave her life for your son, not for his father like everyone thought. She sent me a sample each time before she tested it, so that I could analyze it. This last one, she said she had a live patient, a living lab rat and she was going to use him to find out if it would save Jake. She sent me that email mere moments before her death."

Breaking down, Elizabeth said "Oh god, we are why Emma is without a mother."

"No, her drug regimen it was failing Elizabeth. She wanted to do some good before her death." he said gently as he lowered her into the chair. "She was desperate to save Jake and his father, believing that saving the father would save your little boy, she felt that if anything ever happened to her, you would be the person most qualified to help her little girl as she grew up."

"But I moved away." she protested.

"And when Jake wakes up, we are hoping to talk Patrick into doing the same." said Leo Julian looking flustered for listening to such personal information as he entered. "Elizabeth, Jake's heart was weakened but it has grown back to full strength, his other organs are up to full strength as well."

"So it is a waiting game." said Jeff still holding his daughter's hand. "You should know, your brother called today. He gave me some news regarding Sam McCall."

"Did she harm my son with these drugs?" she asked.

"Not that he can be sure of, but she is on the suspect list. This isn't about that." Jeff said.

"Then I don't want to know." said Elizabeth firmly. "Dad, where are the boys and grams?"

"At the house next to mine. Cam was excited by the playground equipment we installed." Jeff said his mind on his first meeting with his other grandchild and what Audrey had secretly told him that Steven suspected about his daughter's heart and who she still loved.

In Port Charles, Monica had called Alexis into her office early that morning. "We need to talk about what is going on with Sam, now and in the past."

"Monica, what are you talking about?" she asked then was told to sit down. Hearing about her plans to abort her child with Sonny, how Jason got her to stay with money, Alexis just said she has changed.

Monica then showed her the files, "I understand you received one of these yourself."

"Yes, that Amelia Joffey had an ax to grind but like I said, Sam changed." Alexis said only to be reminded about Ric and the night they slept together. Monica then deliberately brought up how pissed off Sam had been about Elizabeth and Jason.

"She had a right, she was in love with Jason." she said feeling regret at what her request to Jason had cost her little girl back then.

"Why? They were over and she was rolling around your floor with Ric?" she asked then said "I want you to listen to something. Jason taped this earlier today without Spinelli knowing and I promise, Alexis it is true."

Listening horrified, unable to excuse what she heard as Spinelli and Jason discussed Jake Webber's first kidnapping, then what had happened to his mother and his brother and himself in the park. "W-why?"

"Sam claimed a moment of weakness. Jason lost Elizabeth when Jake was kidnapped again, right now, after some tough questions from Edward, Jason is asking questions, and frankly it doesn't look good for your daughter." she said.

Then she said "Jason will always regret what happened, getting back with your daughter, Alexis."

"Well he had better just damn get over it. He made promises and frankly after hearing this I am certain if he walks away again, Sam will kill herself and it would be all his fault." she said standing and getting ready to storm out of the room then stopping. "Is this why he is acting like such a bastard to Sam right now?"

"No, there is more." said Monica regretfully. "Right now Jason is feeling guilty because Franco was somehow his brother, we are looking into it but the only person with answers is a lying cheating con artist/murderer who could possibly teach Sam a lesson or two and I didn't think that was possible."

"It was his brother that was tormenting his wife, that kidnapped Sam?" she asked shocked.

"And unfortunately there is a possibility he raped her." said Monica baldly. "You should know that if it wasn't for that fact, Jason would be long gone."

"Oh god why? Why did this have to happen to my poor little girl?" asked Alexis as she sank down into the chair across from Monica and said "Your son, this is all his fault, all of this. He has been nothing but a disaster for my daughter."

"Your daughter has been no angel in this." she retorted. "Jason right now, is talking to Sam. They are going to have to work on getting past this for the sake of the child, but right now, you should know, there are questions that the police are asking regarding the hit and run of Jake Webber. Sam was on the road that night and it turns out that it wasn't Luke who hit that little boy."

"There is no way that my daughter would EVER harm..." Shutting up as she faced that Sam had done just that she said "Their love over came so much, Jason needs to dig deeper because I won't let him hurt my daughter again, if he tries he will end up in a jail cell."

Monica waited until she left then called Edward. "Whatever you are planning make it soon because Alexis reacted just like you thought she would."

Jason looked at his wife, saw her face turn white as she said "Why the hell are you bringing this up now?"

"Because Sam, I am tired of the way you keep acting like my requesting time to deal with what happened is wrong, with how you have repeatedly lied to me and are acting like it is something new. It isn't and frankly I am done with regrets. Yes, I will be a father to this child."

When he saw her wide smile, he said "However we will be divorced by the time that happens."

"What? Why, Jason our love, it has conquered so much, your affair with Elizabeth, your having a child that wasn't mine."

"And Sam, what about your moments of weakness, I notice that those were conveniently left out, but you know why that was, because if you include those, you don't get to look like the victim. Yes, what happened with Franco is my fault, but Sam you knew going in about the danger in my life. You had walked away, you made the choice to come back. I never chased after you."

With that, he said "I wish that I felt more, but honestly for the last twenty four hours, I have taken a real good look at my life and don't like what I see. I don't like the man I have become. And honestly if it wasn't that the child you are carrying is an innocent bystander who deserves a good shot in life, I would walk away."

"What?" she asked her tone dangerously close to shouting. "What choices? And I don't like the man you have become, you are turning your back on me when I have been hurt repeatedly by those wanting to hurt you."

"You know what, Sam, you aren't the first person I have hurt by my choices and you have not been the person hurt the worst by them. Stop thinking that that makes you special because it doesn't. I think that label of the person hurt worst by me or rather persons is Elizabeth and my son. My fear cost them a hell of a lot more than it will ever cost you, and don't you forget that."

"I am so sick of hearing that name, Elizabeth this, Elizabeth that, if she hadn't gotten pregnant, we would have been happily married years ago and frankly even this Franco stuff is her fault." she raged, then calmed down as she thought about what she was saying.

"I don't even want to know how you justify blaming Elizabeth for Franco." he said disgusted. "Sam, sign the papers, the baby can carry the Morgan name, but I would prefer it if you weren't doing so when the child is born."

Sam screamed at him to get out but he held out the pen. "Like hell I will sign that."

"Sam do it, or you go to jail the moment your child is born and don't think that you can send me there because you have nothing to use except eyewitness testimony and frankly you won't be a credible witness, not after I give Mac the files I have and give him the name of the men from the park." he

stated.

The pregnant woman saw the expression of coldness in his eyes, then thought about what Lucky had overheard and said "I want to live in the manner I have become accustomed to."

"Sam the penthouse is in your name, you have a bank account set up, I already took care of that." he told her and the woman smiled, her mind on the stock that she was well aware was meant for Jason's son and signed.

"You will regret this." she said.

When he had left, Sam looked around the cheap hotel room and picked up the lamp on the night stand and smashed it, plunging the room into darkness. Feeling a sharp pain in her stomach, she grabbed it and fell to the ground.

Struggling to stand, she made it to the door then fell again, with it ajar just enough that hopefully she would be rescued.

Elizabeth left her boys and returned to check on their brother. She had debated taking Cameron with her but had decided that if it took too long to wake up her middle child, Cam might not understand.

Seeing the night nurse she asked "How is he?"

"Restless." she said with a smile then hesitating asked "The other patient that your father is treating, he woke up today. He recognized your voice passing by in the hallway and is asking to speak to you if you have a moment."

Elizabeth nodded then went into her son's room. "Hi Jake, since grandpa is reading you about Vienna, how about I continue, but I brought another book with me, about Italy. Someday I am going to take your brothers and you there."

"Hopefully you get to do that." said the man in the wheelchair. Seeing her shock, Johnny stopped her from hitting the call button. "Please, I know that I have done so really rotten stuff and that being drugged isn't an excuse, but I just... I need to see people I know at least by sight, otherwise, my mind, it keeps going blank."

"I heard what had happened to you and that it was Trevor and Anthony but Johnny, I don't know you well enough to separate what was really you and what was the drugs. I am not sure I want you around my son." she said.

"I get that, god do I get that." he said heartfelt regret clear in his voice. "I will go."

Watching him wheel his way out of there, Elizabeth felt bad for the mobster son but then looked at her own boy and decided that right now, Jake was more important than any lingering kindness.

Jason looked at the dead body of the woman the world thought was still his wife and tried to find an ounce of grief but he couldn't. Looking at his mother, the only person in the room with him and said "No one can know, not until I find out the truth of what Grandfather suspects."

"Jason, can you fake that kind of grief, the offers of sympathy you will be getting. Alexis knows the truth, she is going to be trouble." she warned. "Plus you have Molly, Spinelli and hell even Maxie are out there now that Mac got her freed. Plus there is this baby, what are you going to do about him?"

"Alexis is delusional, she will believe what I want her to believe." said Jason his mind on what Sonny had come to tell him just moments before Sam had been rushed to GH. The story about John McBain and his history with the man's sister had almost bitten them in the ass thanks to a bug that had been planted.

"As for the baby, I have an idea. I am hiring a nanny, like I did with Michael, if you don't mind my moving into the mansion." he said. "That will help forestall some of the visits."

"Fine." she said hugging her son. "I am only sorry you didn't get to confront her. What about Elizabeth, you have to tell her the truth when she gets back from vacation."

"She will never believe that it. Not now that Sam is dead. She will never know that she wasn't second best." he said bleakly. "All I have left is to find the truth, expose it and hope that someday she can forgive me. Its over, not that I ever let it really get started."

"You know, Alan and I we hurt each other deeply over the years, sometimes it is hard work but you can get past this." she said imploring him to not give up hope.

"No, its too late." he said. "The day my son lay in a hospital bed and I asked Elizabeth what I did, it was too late. I destroyed so many lives and in a way, even Sam's."

"She had a part in this, a very big part." Monica reminded him not wanting him to present Sam for sainthood just because she had died after all that had happened.

"But I didn't want to be alone, I created this, Mom. It is my fault she lays here dead." he responded, the guilt eating away at him. Sam was guilty of so much, but the one thing he had found out over the last few days was that stupidly she had truly believed that he had gotten over the past, when he hadn't, he had instead just buried it deep down and had tried to recreate what he lost with what he had in his life.

There had been moments that it had felt real, when he had believed he had done so, but then something would happen to ruin it, bring Elizabeth to mind, that it was the danger he had chosen that kept his family away. Now, Jason got that he had been a fool, unfortunately this time his blindness had cost him everything he had really ever wanted.

Outside, one person wasn't unhappy at Sam's passing but she kept that hidden, as she made the evidence disappear. Sam had made it so easy to finally kill her, to make her pay for all she had done to destroy her plans and dreams.

TBC later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A quick note, this is going to be a short story so the feedback can follow the chapter, at most 4 chappies. As for the Spam Spawn, you will soon see what is going on.

Chapter Two

_**Three Months later**_

Jason watched Kristina leaving and shook his head. The college student spent more time at the Quartermaine mansion than she did at the Lake house, even going so far as to drop out of Yale and enroll at PCU. He had finally talked to her today about all the time she was spending with Daniel and she hadn't been at all pleased when she had left.

"I gather that it didn't go well?" asked Carly as she entered. She had been noticing that Sonny's daughter was spending way too much time with Jason and knew that there had to be someone who put a stop to it.

"She thinks that I am overreacting and reminded me that he is her nephew." Jason said watching as Mercedes and Letitia's cousin Katrina put the little boy down for the night. Carly drew him off, then suggested that he join her at the Metrocourt for a late dinner.

"We haven't really talked about anything other than Sam's son in a while, Jason." she said. "Micheal said he rarely sees you either."

Jason just said he has been busy and that he would see her later as he explained that business was keeping Sonny and himself occupied. Carly let it go, knowing that he also wasn't spending a lot of time with the baby so it wasn't Sam's child getting all the extra attention, business really must be in trouble but then Sonny refused to tell her anything when she asked him.

Leaving she went to GH and saw that Monica was helping Epiphany Johnson with something and instead of speaking to her right then, went to wait in her office. Carly was asked to come and see her in regards to Jossalyn.

"Monica, I have no idea what is going on with the results." said Epiphany as she explained about the machines and how they were now spitting out nonsense instead of vitals. "I have all the nurses doing updates manually but if we don't get an answer soon, we are going to have to send patients to other hospitals. What about that Spinelli kid, could he help?"

"I already have him working on it, but he seems to be getting no where and in fact is more panicked than the staff is." she said frowning a bit. Seeing Steven Webber coming in looking harassed, she said "Let me guess, you keep getting paged to the hospital too?"

"What is wrong with the computers?" he asked.

"I am not sure, Spinelli is working on it." she said only to get a call. Hanging up she said "He was working on it. He just was shocked by the computer and is now a patient."

"I know someone from my time with the FBI, he might be able to help." said Steven making a call. Getting told he would need an outside link, Steven told Monica who he had called, saw her shock at the well known young billionaire's name and told the man the code for the computer in her office.

"Fine, I will go in and see what is causing this." said Nolan who was working for twenty minutes then called back while Monica who had Mac there since Spinelli had been hurt. Hearing Maxie, Steven grimaced then then entered the room. "How is he doing?"

"He is unconscious." said Patrick from where he was treating the patient. "Its odd though, there was a spark of electricity that bounced up into his hand and its like he was given a shock to the heart."

"Oh dear." said Maxie wringing her hands only to snarl when Steven's phone rang. Seeing who it was, he showed Monica who brought Mac outside with them.

Hitting speaker, Steven answered the call.

"Steven, is this some kind of joke?" he asked skeptically.

"No, why are you suggesting that?" he asked.

"Well your computer is flipping out for a lack of a better word because of your last name."

"What?" asked Monica.

"There is a bit of code, a hacker I have seen around the net before, anytime the name Webber is introduced into the system it sends back a warning. There is a loop however regarding patient records. It truly looks like someone was altering records for any patient named Webber, especially blood tests and oddly enough prescriptions. Do you want the date it started?"

"This is Mac Scorpio, the Port Charles Police Commissioner, yes I do and you said you recognize the hacker."

"Yes, the date is January 2009. There is some odd stuff on here, you are lucky that whoever this Elizabeth is; she didn't die then, someone had her given the wrong medicine. I have what the doctor ordered and that the dose given was way less than what was ordered on some drugs and enough to kill her on others. Plus there are outgoing connections to other labs and wow, Steven, I don't know what this Jackal was doing but it truly looks like he tried to kill both this Elizabeth and this Jake Webber. He also has his signature on a number assigned to a new born baby by the name of Aidan Cassadine. For some reason what should have been 142 ended being 66 at the end."

Mac looked into the hospital room and said "What about the fixing of the system. My main suspect was online supposedly trying to fix this.

In a drool tone, Nolan said "Oh I am certain he was, you might want to find out what computer uses printer number 148597 at your hospital, the altered records and the originals are even as we speak being sent to the printer there. The code had a weakness. It seems like when the name Webber stopped being entered, it crashed the hack job. Your Jackal has been a very naughty, naughty boy."

Monica quickly rushed to her office which had the list of printer numbers and came back out. "Its the printer in ICU." She grimaced recalling that she had left a pissed off Carly Jacks, telling her she would be right back. She was sure that the blond wasn't going to wait very patiently even as she knew that this was way more important.

Steven said he would get it but Mac stopped him. Steven looked at the man then said "Sir, frankly we both know that there is a damn good chance your daughter will be implicated, and I am not sure I trust any of your other police officers considering who they are connected to and that none of you put a stop the the mental and emotional abuse of my sister by Lucky Spencer."

"We will all go." said Monica who looked at Mac and said "I am also calling the state police, I am sorry but with Spinelli connected to Maxie and that my son is also connected, I have to agree with Steven. For the sake of all of us, it is better that they investigate."

Monica made the call, explained the predicament from the room as the computer spat out page after page of files. She saw Steven's face turning redder and redder as the doctor became more and more pissed off. Hanging up she said "Captain Rickman is coming himself."

Twenty minutes later, the captain entered the room with two other men. "These are two my medical CI's, they are going to take the files and look them over."

Seeing the two piles, Steven stopped them from taking the second one. "Sir you can't do that."

"This is my sister and her son, you try and stop me from copy these files." he said in a deadly tone. "I will call the FBI and make all of this so public that it will be a PR nightmare for the state police as well as this hospital."

Steven was about to continue with copying the files when his cell phone beeped with a text. Reading it, he stopped what he was doing and said "I will let you take them, but I want the second copy after you read through them."

"I can understand that. I would like to speak to this Elizabeth Webber mentioned in the files."

"Elizabeth resigned from General Hospital about ten weeks ago, she moved away and didn't leave a forwarding address." said Monica while looking at Steven knowing he had to have her address.

"My sister left after harassment that happened at work and by Mr. Scorpios daughter. I will let her know that you are looking for her, but there is no way my sister would want Dr. Quartermaine after her treatment of her to know where she is living and the same with this man's daughter." Steven said. While Monica had realized she was wrong, she had been bound by her promise to Jason to keep things quiet from admitting it so she let it go.

Leaving to return to her office after telling Mac she would talk to him later, Monica froze when she saw Carly at her computer, slumped over. Reaching down, she found no pulse at first but then called for help.

Steven went home where sure enough he had a file in the Cloud system with his name on it, mentally thanking Nolan we began to sift through the medical records sickened at what he was reading.

Two days later, Carly was awake having suffered from acute drug poisoning which she claimed to have no idea how it happened. And Mr. Jackal himself was denying any knowledge of the original hacking job, he was claiming that he had been trying to fix the mess that someone else had used his tag to access Elizabeth's records as well as those of her sons.

Elizabeth was sitting on a bench, trying to work through what the white stick was telling her. She was pregnant and there was no doubt as to who the father was this time. Jason Morgan had managed to complicate her life again.

"Are you okay?" asked Johnny as he walked stiffly towards her. The younger man was almost well except for the missing memories that would come and go until they found out a cure for the drugs inside of him.

Looking up, she invited him to sit down. They had been talking over the last few months, his mind clearly unable to accept the rejection of her companionship. Lainey had explained how thoroughly he had been affected by the drugs, learning the truth only to forget it to having to relearn it again was weighing on his soul. "How are you John?"

"Getting better according to your father and Dr. Winters." he said. "I saw your sons earlier, they are amazing to watch."

"They are, Jake only needs to wake up to make it a trio." she said. Her son had woken up for about two hours but had slipped back into unconsciousness the first time, then it had been almost a day of wakefulness. Now three months later he had been awake for almost a month when he had slipped back into his coma. Her father was excited because this time, they were positive that they had the right dose

They hadn't been giving him the same size dose as what had been given to Jason, thinking that the size and weight issue was different so the dose had to be. But it looked like it wasn't. Yesterday, Jake had been given the same size dose as Jason and was slowly waking up.

"I can only imagine what you have been going through. There has never been anyone in my life I loved that much." he said then frowned. "At least I don't think so."

"I'm pregnant." she suddenly needing to tell someone said. "Again."

"Wow, is that what being out here is about?" he asked.

"Yes, no, I am honestly not sure." she confessed. "I am happy about the baby just wish that the father wasn't who it is. My brother called earlier, he gave me some news that changes everything for my sons and honestly I don't have the faintest idea what to do."

"Well how about talking it out with someone who will forget as soon as I walk away." he said with a rueful laugh.

"Jason Morgan is father of my youngest child, Aidan. I had tests ran but Spinelli decided that he had the right to alter the results." she said venomously. "My guess is that either Sam was the reason he did it or asked him to do so."

"That is the father of your son in the coma, right? And the new baby?" he asked with a probing look. Seeing her unhappy grimace, he said "I have no idea what went wrong with the two of you, but Elizabeth, as a boy who didn't know who is his parents are, he needs to be told."

"But is it better to keep it a secret when the father has a child with another woman, when he had walked away from his own child repeatedly for others. I don't want my children to feel second best."

John sat there, then admitted "I am not sure, I just know what it feels like to have been lied to my entire life. And that it isn't good."

"NO matter what I do, there is no good choice." she said. "If I keep it a secret though, my children don't have to deal with vicious friends of their father making them feel bad, they don't have to have guards. They won't live with the knowledge that someone else gets to call their father dad when he won't let them."

"Elizabeth, I hate to say it but either way you are going to need guards." said Johnny his head hurting as he grasped it, his mind seeing what might be a memory. "There are people out there, always looking for a way to hurt Jason and they aren't going to know the truth. Protect your family, get guards. I don't know what I just saw, but I think that someone in my past knew the truth about your son and told my dad."

"Your dad is dead though." she protested.

"My father would have sold the information, look at it this way. How many people are you aware of know the truth about your son?" he asked.

"Carly, Sonny, Lucky, Luke, Lulu, Spinelli, Monica..." He held up his hand for her to stop.

"Then Elizabeth multiply that by a hundred and that is the number of people you honestly have to worry about. Things don't remain a secret, not once that many people know. Jason and you were fools to believe any differently." he said gently then heard his name being called. "Have to go, they want to scramble my brain a bit more."

Stopping him, she said thank you then went to see her son. Sitting next to Jake just as Cam and Aidan entered the room, she took a real good look at her youngest child and saw that as he grew he resembled her more but that there were signs he was not a Spencer, that he was in fact Jason's son.

Jeff sat in his office and listened to what his son was telling him. "So let me get this straight this person this Jackal has almost repeatedly killed your sister and he has been caught but is denying any responsibility."

"There is more, but that is most of it, yes." said Steven. "I don't know how much more of staying here I can take. Every single time I hear about that sainted bitch Sam McCall, I want to slap someone, I am sure that she had a part in this."

"I am just glad she is dead. Elizabeth knows that Sam gave birth to a boy, and that she is dead. She acted like it didn't matter, Steven." he told his son. "Are you sure that she is still in love with him?"

"Yes, why I don't get it, but I am sure of it. You should know, that other little bitch Lucky is coming back to town. His sister had the balls to come up to me and tell me that Elizabeth had better have his son in town or that they were going to press kidnapping charges against her. That Lucky expects his son to be there when he gets home."

"Damn Spencers." scoffed Jeff. "I can't wait for him to find out he isn't the father."

"So aren't I, especially since he won't know who the real father is." Steven said a bit gleefully. "Anyhow, I have to go, tell Elizabeth I love her and let me know when Jake is awake."

"It should be any time, I am only sorry I misread this Robin's notes." said Jeff. "How is her husband doing?"

"He is holding it together for Emma, but there was an ugly moment at the wake for Sam when she died. He got in Jason's face and laughed saying that it was only right that Sam's child grow up without one of his parents, after all it was thanks to Sam's demands and emotional blackmail that Emma was doing so. Jason had no idea what he was talking about." he said disgusted.

In Port Charles, Jason was reading what his mother had gotten the police to send her and with shaking hands set down the papers. "Someone was trying to kill Elizabeth."

"Spinelli was trying to kill Elizabeth, Jason." she said as gently as she could, knowing that the news was more than her son could bear. He had trusted this kid and he had betrayed him more than once.

"I just- was there anyone in life who wasn't against me?" he asked almost begging for her to say yes.

She couldn't answer because she truly didn't know what to say. Things in the business part of Jason's life had finally exploded. Sonny was gone, having been personally implicated in the death of John McBain's sister. He could never return and thanks to his mess, the business was gone.

Luckily Jason didn't need the money but Monica knew that he had been counting on the contacts from that world to get him the answers he needed. Now, he was truly twisting in the wind as to who had done what and when.

Hearing Kristina, they put away the files and watched as the young woman carried her nephew in wearing a huge smile and quickly placed the little boy in Jason's arms. She never saw how he quickly distanced himself from the child as she talked about how Alice had informed her dinner was almost done and pretty much invited herself to the meal.

Monica who had taken the little boy, looked at the child and felt sad that Jason couldn't in spite of trying bond with the child. She had known that it wasn't the fact that it was Franco's child that was the issue but that Sam was the mother.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, she was glad to see Tracy who had taken a shine to the child for some reason. When her sister in law had come in and taken Daniel over, she saw Kristina's anger at that, but just put it down to the way that Tracy suggested she should be home studying that Daniel had a nanny.

"Mommy, where is my motorcycle?"

Elizabeth gasped and reached out to pull her son into her arms. Each time before, Jake hadn't spoken, had looked at them clearly confused but this time he was awake, speaking and trying to get out of bed. "Oh Jake."

"Mommy, where is my motorcycle, it wasn't in the car." he asked.

John who had been coming to see what she had decided saw the mother and her awake son and went to the hub. "Sir, you grandson is awake."

Jeff rushed off and stood in the door listening as his grandson spoke to his mommy as if he had never been asleep. Elizabeth who had purchased an identical bike when she found out about Jake was trying with shaking hands to open the drawer on the stand next to his bed even as she was answering her son's questions.

"Here let me." he said then pulled the drawer opened and watched as Elizabeth handed Jake a yellow motorcycle.

"Cool Mommy, you fixed the tire like you promised." he said happy as he drove the bike back and forth on the bed. "Mommy why I's in the hospital."

"Oh Jake." she said lifting him and putting him into her lap, grunting at how heavy her little boy was growing to be. Explaining softly that he had been hit while in the street and that he had been asleep for a very long time.

"Okays but can I have some chicken and mac-n-cheese."

"Jake, how about some soup instead?" asked Jeff only to hear his grandson groan in disappointment while his daughter suddenly laughed then began crying.

Mac who had just had one of the worst dinners of his life, couldn't help being glad that it was time to go to the Quartermaine house for his meeting with Edward. He had met Felicia at Kelly's where she had been feeling melancholy remembering Georgie. The blond had invited Maxie as well and his daughter was pissed off at him for Spinelli being jailed so that hadn't been very good for his digestion.

Then Alexis and Molly had entered the diner and the younger girl who was still trying to play matchmaker for her mom and him had joined them. He had made the mistake of mentioning seeing Kristina at the Quartermaine house only to find out that Alexis had been banned after going off on Jason about something.

Now he just wanted to get away as he told Felicia he would see her later, unaware that Alexis had decided to stop over to demand to see her grandchild thinking with him there Jason wouldn't dare refuse.

Seeing Edward and surprised to see Jason, he sat down and said "Why am I here?"

"First this." Jason told him about Sam's past then about Amelia Joffey. "There is more and it doesn't paint a very good light about me, but you need to know if you are going to prosecute Spinelli."

Telling him about Jake's first kidnapping, Sam's knowing of it and that all hope of locating the woman guilty having disappeared, Jason said "I never told him to do that, I wish I could say that it hadn't happened and that I hadn't know but I did and there is more."

Explaining about the hold up in the park, he saw Mac's disgust with him and said "There is much worse ahead but you should know I have nor am offering any excuse for my mistakes. I didn't want to be alone and Sam was there. I truly never thought about how it looked to Elizabeth nor how it would look to my son. I wanted to believe that she had made changes in her life after we rescued Jake from the Russians, you don't need to tell me what a fool I was."

"You were." he said hating to do it but needing to be honest. "Morgan, one of Elizabeth's neighbors has a CCTV came on her house, we had the footage but it got lost back then. We enhanced the footage after finding out about Spinelli's mess with the records at GH. There was no damage on Spencer's car, but there was on Carly and on Sam's plus another car without a license plate."

"Did Sam kill my son?" he asked almost bracing himself for the answer.

"I don't know, but we know that Carly hit a small dog and kept driving. The damage and where the accident happened exonerates her. Sam and this mystery car were close to one another. One of them hit Jake. The thing is, the footage of the mystery car is gone from all video but the State Police's CI's who took it matched the indentation on Sam's car to hitting a person."

Alexis who had shown up was planning on sneaking in through the side door she knew was always unlocked while Molly went in through the front door. She was standing outside, shocked at what she was hearing through the opened window unable to move as Mac spoke.

"Morgan, you should know, Lucky Spencer was arrested by the FBI as he entered the country today, they have suspicions regarding Sam and he and the Russians. But there is also proof of electronic messages between the Russians and someone in your penthouse."

"God, Spinelli?" he asked shocked again in spite of himself. "How long has he been betraying me and my family?"

"I don't know." said Mac who stood then said "My daughter is trying to claim that Spinelli has an alibi for some of the times he is being questioned about, but since she has been proven to lie for him, it doesn't look good."

"Mac, I want him to pay and if Sam was alive, I would want her to pay as well. I let myself be led along like a damn idiot and now, I have lost the woman I love, I have lost my family, my son is dead."

Alexis was beyond furious when she heard Mac leave and that became rage when she heard Jason speaking to his grandfather. "I am paying penance, raising the son of woman I loath when I can't find it within me to love him in spite of his being an innocent."

Pushing her way in, Alexis began complaining. "How dare you, my daughter lost her life to bring your child into this world, she loved you more than life. How dare you turn on her? How dare you stain her memory for her son."

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Jason said not bothering to answer her by now constant refrain. "I told you that I wasn't going to put up with your shouting at me. You were warned at the reading of Sam's will and you still keep ignoring it."

With a vicious growl she said "You are a bastard, you didn't even let us have a funeral, do you think I don't know why?"

"Alexis, I wasn't going to let you turn Sam into a saint. She wasn't and I wasn't going to sit there and pretend she was. I have respected your wishes in so far as Sam's sisters but this attacking me needs to stop." he said standing over the outraged woman and then he said as calmly as possible "Alexis, I am not letting Spinelli get away with what he did, if that means exposing Sam, I don't care."

Hurt, and truly wishing that her daughter had had better sense, Alexis said "Why won't you turn my grandchild over to me. You are never with him, he spends more time with a nanny then with you. You clearly don't want him. Its the guilt about her rape talking, Jason. Just turn my grandson over to me. You are being stubborn for no reason that I can find."

"I made a promise to someone to be a good father to this little boy and I am trying to do that." he said knowing that it was one promise he would do his best to keep. He let her think it was Sam, knowing that if she knew it was Elizabeth, Alexis would be up in arms again.

It was finally time to speak to Patrick, Steven waited until he had drawn him off, knowing that with Matt now in jail for two years for the death of Lisa Niles, the man had forced himself to hold it together.

Taking out the DVD that Robin had made, he got the man to watch it at Elizabeth's house.

_Patrick;_

_First of all, I just want to say thank you for loving me, for our daughter and for everything that you have given me in the last few years. I am well aware that my drug regimen is failing, that there is a very slim chance that I will live out the year. _

_I have been keeping a secret from you, not because I didn't trust you but because I owed someone a whole lot for everything she has done for me. Jake Webber is alive, when Steven went in to prepare him, his hand twitched. _

_We ran tests while we used some of my parents contacts to get a kidney for Joss Jacks and found some very dangerous drugs in his system. Drugs that we use to put patients in coma, this innocent little boy was given a large enough dose to kill him. _

_We didn't want to tell you because it looks like it happened during surgery, like a label was switched. Someone wanted you to blame yourself. Steven used some old FBI contacts and we sent Jake to Pittsburgh and dealt with guilt every single day as Elizabeth mourned. _

_The list of suspects was long and people who were very near both parents so as we eliminated suspects we gained others. Dr. Webber, Steven and Elizabeth's father moved home and is the doctor in charge of comatose patients at Carnegie Mellon in Pittsburgh._

_When Jason's latest brain injury came across our path, I noticed that his brain fires a lot like Jakes and had an idea. The drug protocol was the same one I was going to give to both patients. Dr. Webber was checking my research while I worked on it here._

_Today, I saw my immunologist, things are looking bleak but I have sworn that before I die to do five things. One to save Jake and to reunite his parents because I truly think that there is something wrong in Jason's brain. Three to make sure that you know you have been the love of my life. And there are several more of these DVD's for our daughter. And lastly to find peace with what is going on, because as terrible as it sounds, I don't want my death to be from AIDS, I would prefer to go almost any other way._

Patrick wanted to howl in anger and pain but he hit reverse and watched her last statement and knew that he had to accept what she was saying. That she would have been happy to not die of the illness that had consumed her for so long.

Seeing the pity in Steven Webber's eyes he said "At least tell me Jake made it."

"He woke up this week, demanding to know where his yellow bike was." he said with a soft chuckle that Patrick joined him in. "Elizabeth and the boys are with them. I would hope that you wouldn't mind going to check on my nephew, if it wouldn't upset you too much."

Patrick wiped the tears on his face he hadn't noticed until know and said "That last sentence, what did Elizabeth write it down for you?"

"No, but it was what she said when I talked to her." he admitted. "If you can't, she will understand."

"I want to go, I have to see Jake, I have to see that Robin's death wasn't for that bastard Morgan." he told the other man. "How is Elizabeth?"

"Ecstatic and add that to what Spinelli did, also feeling conflicted about Jake and Aidan and telling Jason all that went on." he said.

"You know, Morgan was talking to his mother, he thinks that it means that Nik is Aidan's father." he said with a shake of his head. "Damn, that man just really fucked up, didn't he?"

"He had help." Steven told him the rest, about the altered files, the lies and that Sam had been being advised by someone smarter than her. "We just haven't figured it out. It wasn't Carly that much I know."

Elizabeth was dealing with an impatient set of boys, Jake had been excited to see his brothers as much as they had been him. The only problem had been that he had wanted to leave the hospital, but couldn't until he was given a completely clean bill of health and he was still a bit weak in the extremities.

Finding Johnny in with Jake, she shook her head as the two discussed bikes, cars and favorite foods. When Cam joined and Aidan crawled into the Italian's lap, she said "I have pudding."

Jake quickly took his thanking her while she saw the hopeful expression in Johnny's face and said "Did you leave the nurses alone today?"

With a pout he said yes and Elizabeth handed him the butterscotch pudding and couldn't help feeling she had four boys to raise instead of three. One thing that they had quickly realized, his propensity for flirting with any age group wasn't the result of the drugs. He had been reprimanded by the head nurse several times and told to stop distracting the women while they worked.

Hearing her name, Elizabeth turned to see Patrick Drake standing there, watching her son with a huge smile on his face and hugged him. "How are you doing?"

"Great, but I left Emma at home with Anna like she requested so we have to make sure that I keep calling before my daughter starts repelling out of helicopters." he said with a chuckle. Seeing the boys who were greeting him in between spoonfuls of goodness, he said "Where is my pudding."

Johnny quickly said Elizabeth's page, you won't believe the goodies she keeps hidden in there. I wouldn't be surprised to find a whole chocolate cake."

Patrick said "You obviously don't know Elizabeth very well, otherwise you would know, that it wouldn't be whole, she would have eaten a slice of it by now."

Glaring at all of them, especially Cam when he quickly offered agreement to that statement, Elizabeth said "Jake, Dr. Patrick needs to look at your brain, is that okay?"

"He isn't going to take it out like that other doctor did?" he asked suspiciously as Elizabeth told Patrick what had gone on.

"Dr. Corpland was showing Jake what happened to his brain and he removed the fake one from the skull in his office, Jake hasn't let the man near him since." she said with a soft laugh.

"Don't blame him, I am an adult and it freaked me out." said Johnny while Patrick told Jake that he had to put him inside of a machine and that he would have to lay very still but if he did he would give him a present.

Late that evening, Elizabeth, Jeff and Steven by phone were given the good news. "All systems are firing and seem to be working. He did well on the memory cards, hasn't shown any issues with behavior and as he regains his leg strength he will be running as well as walking."

Hugging Patrick and whispering thank you and thank god for Robin, she felt him tighten his arms then look at her. Mouthing how far along, in case her family didn't know he was surprised when she said "14 weeks."

Back in Port Charles, Jason was growing more and more frustrated. They were no closer to the answers and while Spinelli had confessed and been sentence for the erasing of the evidence against Sam, they were finding it difficult to get him for the anything more than the original program in the computer. He had admitted placing it back when Elizabeth was pregnant with Jake, but he insisted that there was no way it would have been found and that he had never done anything medical to harm the maternal one or Jason's son.

Jason was beginning to believe him, the State Police had someone do a deeper check, some man that had surprised Edward as he was well known to him. They had found Spinelli's original programming and it was exactly what and where the geek had said it was.

Today he was visiting with him at Pentonville where because of who he was, they had him on virtual lock down. "Stone Cold, I am so glad you came, does this mean you believe I am innocent."

"You aren't here for the hacking, you are here for helping Sam cover up her crimes, Spinelli." he said from where he sat behind the desk next to the attorney he hired for the kid. A bribe of the new warden had gotten him inside. "I want to know one thing, you said you never harmed my son or his mother medically which to me means you did something not medically."

Spin looked around, almost desperate not to look Stone Cold in the face. He had been hearing things, rumors and he was well aware that if Jason dug too much deeper his whole protection of his grasshopper would collapse and he would die in here.

"Now!" snarled Jason at the kid.

Confessing how he had created doubt, how he had pushed the goddess then how the young man had beamed as he spoke of the wedding, Jason just about gagged but when the kid was mournfully describing how he had helped Franco escape a few times so that Jason wouldn't forget about the danger, he said "You realize that led directly to your goddess being attacked by him."

"But Mrs. Stone Cold assured me that you would always protect her." he protested. "That your having to save her was a symbol of your love for her. And besides, I saw the DVD, the goddess wasn't really attacked, well not exactly."

"What DVD?" he demanded dangerously.

"The freaky artist only made it look like he attacked Fair Samantha." he said. "But she said if you knew that it would be worse than if you knew he had actually raped her."

"Sam knew that she wasn't raped?" he asked.

"Yes of course, but she was really worried about her mini me, because Franco told her on it, he knew what she had done and that he had used his own seed to fertilize her test tube bloom."

Now so angry he could feel the vein in his neck throbbing, he listened to what the younger man said and then said "Wait, repeat what you said."

"That the goddess was hoping to that being a father would convince you to move away before you found out the truth about..." Spin stopped talking only to see Jason's hand reaching for him and no guard to be called. "Please, we were only helping, you said no contact."

"What the fuck did you do?" he hissed. "My god what the hell did you do?"

"I saw that you were despondent and followed you to that little house in the woods where you and the maternal one betrayed your love for the goddess. I was not going to let her ensnare you again with her web of obligation so I made you forget." he said.

"Forget what?" he asked.

"That you betrayed your true love by sleeping with the Maternal one. When she found out that the Maternal one was pregnant and that I warned her there was a chance you were the father, the goddess was generous enough to forgive you."

Jason stood so quickly that the chair flew back and hit the gray cement wall behind him and leaned down "You are going to pay and pay repeatedly for what you have done."

"But you betrayed your love for the goddess." he shouted at Jason. "You shouldn't have done that, even the little sister agrees with me."

"Little sister? My only sister is dead." he snarled.

"The goddesses little sister. She is the only one who truly understands that. Yin to your yang, your soul mate."

Jason walked out, then stopped to speak to a guard. "Tell my man inside, make him pay."

Nodding, the guard knew that payment would be in his bank account as he passed the message on. "No rape, but he pays, and dearly."

Elizabeth was showing Jake his new bedroom when she heard the sound of her gram's laughing an oddly flirty laugh. Then it hit her as she rolled her eyes, Johnny strikes again. The mob boy was now living next door with her father, unsure of what to do with his life.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" asked Jake.

Sitting down, she explained that Lucky had moved far away only for Jake to shake his head no, "NO, my real daddy, That pretty lady who kept me company when I slept told me that when I woke up I had to make my real daddy and you stop fighting. That you love each other."

Stunned, pulling back but seeing his fear, she reached down and hugged her son. "Oh Jake, tell me about your pretty lady."

As he described her, Elizabeth's hands shook then she went to the photo album she had put together with the copies Steven had given her. "Jake which one of these is your pretty lady?"

Jake looked at them and then said "This one, but her hair was really, weelly bright blue."

Talking quietly getting all that her son's visitor had told him, she was numb as she put him down to bed and then remembered her other children. Hurrying to their room, she saw that Grams had Aidan done and that Cam was patiently waiting to read to her.

As he read his summer reading list book, Elizabeth kissed his forehead, saddened but happy at the same time at how big he was getting to be. "I love you, Cameron Steven Webber."

"I love you too, Mommy." he said as he drifted off to sleep.

Turning on the hallway nightlight, Elizabeth went downstairs and sat down with her grams, her father and Johnny and said "Jake thinks that Emily was visiting him while asleep. That she was telling him to make his real daddy and me talk."

"I don't discount it, Elizabeth." said her grams. Seeing her surprise, the elderly woman said "Elizabeth, at my age, I have seen things over the years that are even stranger."

Seeing John's discomfort. Audrey asked "Are you not a believer, after you survived all you have been through."

"Its not that, a woman, I can see her but she fades away, she kept visiting me. She said I crashed her engagement party and that I owed her. That I had to save an innocent who my family hurt."

"Emily, the ball I told you where I met you, it was her engagement party." Elizabeth felt a cold chill go down her spine.

John said "The diary that that doctor has me keeping, I wrote all the dreams in there, some of them make no sense, would you go over them with me. She keeps telling me that I know a secret her brother needs to know, but I have no idea what it is."

"I can't." Elizabeth said feeling her heart begin to race, her palms start to sweat and her stomach clench. "I made up my mind, I won't be dragged back in, I can't not for my own sanity."

Carly saw Jason waiting for her and grinned. They had slowly been weeding out everything that had kept them apart and lately she was realizing that there was no more Elizabeth, no more Sonny and most definitely no more Sam. She could have her dream, she could be Mrs. Jason Morgan and raise their children together.

"Jason, are you looking for me?" she asked as she opened her office and he followed her inside.

"Yes, with the way some things have been falling out, I have been making some changes and since this one involved you and your children, I knew I had to tell you what I did as soon as possible."

"Is this about the boys trust funds?" she had asked him to look at them for her, hoping he would step up and manage them since Bernie had quit.

"No, actually it isn't. This is about me being Morgan and Jossalyn's godfather. I spoke to Father Coates this morning explaining that I didn't feel it was appropriate it any longer. He agreed to remove my name and said he would contact you for a different name. Sonny said he understood when I spoke to him."

"Well I don't." she snapped. "What is going on with you, Jason. You made a promise and now you are breaking it."

"Carly it isn't right and I am not arguing with you. I should have never agreed to be Jossalyn's and it seemed like a good idea if I was ending that to end it for both of them." he said. Seeing her shock, he said "Carly, you should have never asked me in the first place. I walked away from Jake to keep him safe and then became Joss's godfather. It was wrong and this is me fixing my mistakes."

Her hands were shaking as Carly glared at Jason. "How can you do this to me?"

"Carly I have hurt others I love more a hell of a lot worse. And I spoke to Sonny, Bernie has agreed to manage the trusts if he can deal only with Sonny and we have agreed." With that Jason stood and walked out of the hotel. Seeing Michael waving, he nodded back but kept going, his nephew just gave a quick shrug then continued on his way.

Hearing his mother falling apart as she gave him the news, Michael said "I will step in as Joss and Morgan's godparent, if I can."

"I want your Uncle Jason to do it, if he won't, I don't want anyone." she said as he said then he had someplace to be.

Seeing his half sister, Michael was telling her out his mother's latest fit, he missed her smirk as she said that Carly would get over it, eventually. "Michael how is she doing, from her almost dying. And do they know what caused it yet?"

"No, the labs said nothing showed up on the tests that was recognizable but they don't know who did it." he replied then asked if she wanted to grab something to eat.

Looking at her watch, Kristina mentally added up the numbers and said "No, I have to head home. Mom wanted to talk to me."

"About all the time you have been spending with Daniel right?" he asked knowingly having heard Alexis complaining often enough.

Kristina drove home, then hissed when she pulled into the drive and found the ambulance, a police car and two cars she didn't recognize. When Alexis had left the diner, she had said she was going to finish her drink on the way, what had gone wrong?

Entering, she saw her mother was out of it and demanded to know what was going on?

"I came to speak to your mother and she was on the ground." said a man she knew as Ned Ashton. "I broke in and called an ambulance."

"Kristina, we are taking her to GH, but it looks like she was poisoned." said Mac who let the medics remove the attorney. "I am here on another matter, but we can speak later."

Without even looking as her unconscious mother was wheeled out of the house, she said "What ever it is, just tell me now."

"Its in regards to Damien Spinelli, I need a list of any dates that he was in this house. The State Police have traced some of his visits to the GH computers to this house." he said.

"He has been here a lot, I don't know that I can give you any exact dates." she lied to the man and then asked "Who is going to repair the front door, Molly and I need someplace to stay tonight if it isn't fixed."

Elizabeth woke up in a cold sweat, having dreamed about Emily. Having dreamed about arguing with Emily over Jason. "Emily, I can't do that, I can't trust him with my heart."

Standing, she went to the window, looked up at the stars and said "I know that I was wrong just as much as he was, but I can't forgive him for Sam. For Jake's sake. How can I face him some day and tell him what happened if I let your brother back into my life."

Feeling her stomach fluttering, Elizabeth just closed her eyes and said "Emily, I can't trust him with my heart and it would be a mistake to even try. I would never be able to take that leap of faith."

Walking down the hall, checking on her boys, she saw Cam curled up onto his pillow, his sheet kicked off as he hung half off and half on the bed. Jake was sleeping and holding onto his old bear, the only toy other than his bike she hadn't gotten rid of. And then there was Aidan.

Entering his room, her mind on the truth and knowing that some part of had always wanted Jason to be his father, she kissed her youngest son and went downstairs. Seated in the living room, grimacing, she lifted her phone and called her brother.

"'Lo." said a half asleep Steven as he looked at the clock. Seeing it was almost midnight, he said "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, how did you know it was me?" she said.

"Just guessing." he said sitting up in bed, grimacing at once again being alone. He just never could meet the right woman. "What is it? Is this about Emily? Dad called and asked me my opinion."

Rubbing her belly as it kept fluttering, she said "I don't know what to do, Steven. I truly don't. I had a dream about it and like I told Emily, I don't know that I can take that leap of faith."

"I get that, damn little sis, your life has been a mess and mainly with the help of those here." he said then after a moment' silence said "Spencer was furious when he was arrested."

Giggling a bit, she said "Yes, I am sure he was."

"Luke came to see me, I told him what had been done and Spinelli's part in it, He was silent and then said to tell you that he was leaving town, he broke Lucky out of jail. I think he is going to get the kid to face that you aren't his mother."

"No, according to Lucky's delusional mind, I am his albatross, weighing him down with my constant need to be rescued." she said with a sad chuckle. "I got an email from him, coward didn't even have the courage to give a a chance to reply, he closed the account right after he sent it."

"Lucky is a fool and knows it." he said. "Peanut, you two are having another child, Jason needs to know."

"I know, I just can't bring myself to tell him." she said.

"I get that, would it help if I spoke to him first." he offered.

"No, that would make me the coward that I said Lucky was. I will call him, ask him to come and visit. Tell him it all at once." she said even as she decided to go to Port Charles. Telling her brother, he said that it might be for the best to do it that way.

Mac was at the Quartermaine residence, Monica has slightly reluctantly agreed to let the Davis girls stay until Alexis went home but with Ned calling she had finally given in. He got the feeling that Kristina had not really given him a any choice about calling as they unloaded their bags from the teenager's car.

Seeing what they had, Alice grunted as she lifted them and asked Monica. "Dr. Q, how long are they staying. They have enough stuff to be moving in."

"That is teenagers now a days." she said frowning a bit herself when she saw the two girls grinning at each other. There was something wrong with their response to this accident but she didn't understand what it was as she placed them in bedrooms along the same area as hers.

"But we wanted to be near Daniel and Jason." said Kristina frowning at the room she had been assigned.

"The baby cries during the night, you two have school in the morning, so this is much better." she said firmly then went to bed. She never heard the two girls whispering nor Kristina changing into her bed clothes, still pouting at where she was.

Unable to sleep, the young woman went to Daniel's room. Entering, she saw the nanny holding the now awake boy and asked. "Where is Jason? Why isn't he with his son?"

"Mr. Morgan never comes in when Daniel wakes in the night, its why I was hired as the night nurse." the woman said never noticing the dark expression in the girl's face as she lifted the little boy.

"Well I am here now and I will say with him." she said sitting down and singing Daniel to sleep. Walking down the hallway, she saw that Jason's door was closed and entered without even knocking. Finding out he was gone, she said "You had better not be where I think you are, you should be home with your son. After all I went through to give him to you."

Leaving, she went back to Molly's room, shook her awake and said "fine him."

"He isn't here?" she asked sitting up and pulling her laptop from under neath her pillow. Opening it, she began to type then typed some more and then some more. "Kristina, something is wrong, I can't use my access codes."

"What?" she asked reaching for the silver machine. Looking at the no access in block letters, she said "Try something else."

Same response, then with a worried expression, Molly slammed it shut. "We can't use this anymore. We have to get rid of this tomorrow morning."

"I will do it, dump it in the boiler at school." she said then looked at her little sister. "Are we caught?"

"No, I am too good for that, but we can't use this, not now, not as long as we are staying here and Spinelli is in jail." she said.

Going to sleep, they had no idea that a man in the Hamptons had been monitoring them. Making a call he got a busy signal then almost twenty minutes later said "Who on earth were you talking to this late?"

"My sister." was the answer. "Do you have something for me?"

"Not a where but I do have proof that someone piggy backed onto the geeks back doors. Thing is, they might know I am onto them, or at least their computer. My guess, they dump the one they have and try to access them at a later date."

"I need better than that, my sister is coming home with her children." he replied scared that whoever this was would harm them again.

"All I can tell you is the locations of the original accesses. Kelly's Diner, Harbor Towers, Davis residence, Wyndemere Estate, and one really odd one." he said frowning a bit. "Your local schools don't have outside wi fi but this contact is for your local middle school, so unless your killer is twelve years old and a sociopath, I don't know what to tell you."

Steven froze, then said "Nolan, you don't know how scary that is. There is a girl that age in the middle of this."

Getting up, getting dressed Steven went to the hospital and was going to look at records when he heard about Alexis and realized he was letting his imagination run away with him. Molly Lansing as a killer, one crazy enough to harm her own mother. And why Elizabeth and Jake? At the point of the altered programming, Jason and Sam were barely seen together so why would Molly try to hurt his sister?

Dismissing it, he went to the station and spoke to Mac who was still there, then with a laugh told him that they needed to solve this soon. "I am getting so paranoid on my sister's behalf that for an hour I actually considered Molly Lansing as a suspect."

Mac went home and saw his daughter and her mother were still up. Felicia had slowly been working with Maxie, trying to get her to face that her life had to change and from the sounds of it, she was using Georgie and what she had lost by doing so.

"Mac, is everything okay?" she asked when he came in and set his keys down.

"Yes, just that Alexis Davis was poisoned today, same drug that they found in Carly Jacks. We were keeping it quiet that we broke the formula but I can't imagine who would want to poison both of them." he said. "I checked on Kate Howard, she is in the hospital, hasn't left. Her sister is with her in Europe so Olivia didn't do it."

Maxie was just getting ready to stand when she said "With Carly the list is huge, she is such a bitch. Did you know that she told Kristina that she was spending too much time with Sam's baby. That is her nephew and Carly had the balls to tell her that Jason didn't want her around that Carly was going to be stepping up to be Daniel's mother. Poor Kristina she was so upset about it."

Mac went up to bed, then thought about what Epiphany Johnson had said when she saw Alexis brought in. That she had wondered if it had been food poisoning that she had seen Alexis at Kelly's an hour before with Molly and Kristina. That they had been arguing about something. That Alexis had threatened to take away Molly's Internet privileges if she didn't do better in school.

He had felt for the younger Davis girl, having seen how hard her mother was on her regarding her grades but now, Mac was finding out that he didn't like where his mind was going, not one bit.

Jason woke up and stretched, knowing that if he was caught here more than likely he would go to jail. Hurrying out the back door, he never noticed the man standing in the door of the house next door making a call.

At home, he went to his regular cell phone and check the messages. Finding one that shocked him, he quickly called it back only to get her voice mail. "Elizabeth, its Jason, I will have this phone on all day, please call me back."

To the girl in the hallway that wasn't acceptable at all as she schemed to get that phone and make sure that bitch knew to stay away from Jason. Daniel needed his father and she wasn't going to let some two bit floozy take him away from the little boy.

Taking the phone into the bathroom with him, Jason set it on the shelf in a plastic cover hoping against hope she called him back quickly and unknowingly dashing the hopes of the girl who was found wandering the hall and reminded she had school in twenty minutes.

It wasn't until Jason had check in with the nanny and saw Tracy spending time with Daniel and he had gone to talk to Edward that the phone rang back with the call he had been waiting on. "Jason, I need to talk to you. I will be in Port Charles tomorrow. Can you meet me at the Overlook at six."

Agreeing, he asked "Is everything alright?"

"Just meet me." she said hanging up. Needing to get away before she chickened out.

Jason felt a sense of foreboding because he knew he had to tell that they had to do a DNA test on Aidan, that there had been a chance he was the father. Then it hit him, that might be why she was calling, after all Steven Webber had access to the files too. Maybe she had already ran one against Nik and had discovered that the Greek hadn't matched.

Then he frowned, her tone hadn't been one of jubilation it had been more angry than anything else. What if the test has PROVED that Nik was the father and she was angry that his life had screwed her up again.

"Jason, is everything okay?" the old man asked.

"No, Elizabeth asked me to meet her, tomorrow at six." he said his hands shaking unaware that they had an eavesdropper as he stood and said "I have some stuff to do, I will be back later."

Exiting he saw Kristina gathering her school books and said "How is your mother doing?"

"Fine, why is Tracy upstairs with Daniel?" she asked and saw his eyes widening at her tone. "Sorry but she didn't like my sister and I am not sure she should be allowed around Daniel."

"Kristina you would do well to remember you are a guest in Monica's home and to recall that Sam asked me to raise Daniel. I could have refused but I didn't." he said in a firm tone. "If you keep interfering I will stop letting you visit."

He went to where his new car was waiting, never seeing her anger or the fierce scowl that he would have recognized as belonging to Sonny as she vowed to deal with the reason he was treating his son like he was. Elizabeth Webber shouldn't have come back, she should have died a long time ago. Well now she would do the job herself.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mac looked into it, almost feeling foolish as he looked at the surveillance tapes that the FBI had been making for years on the Harborview Towers. At least until the visits of the Davis girls and the dates of the hacking began to match up.

Then checking the credit card receipts for Kelly's, was beginning to piece it together as each date also had a matching receipt for Kristina's credit card, the Lake house was her home and when he looked at the dates, those were clearly times when quick action had been taken, like the night that Jake Webber had been killed. Wyndemere had them all over it when ever they wanted.

Then the most damning evidence, that the car driven without license plates was a sedan that an identical set of were being looked at by Corinthos/Morgan and that one was returned with a slightly damaged grill.

He didn't like what this was showing and even less when he had asked Steven why he had suspected Molly. Hearing about the wifi connection to the middle school, had him now very angry. He had two young girls doing god knows what or why to someone they barely knew to help out their selfish sociopath of an older sister.

Kristina never saw the tail as she went into the maintenance building and never saw she was followed in by a cop dressed in street clothes. She quickly tossed in the laptop, never noticing it wasn't on since she had no clue how boilers worked.

The man following her quickly did and he grabbed it out of the large machine and called his boss who told him to stay right there. Mac arrived on campus in his personal vehicle and told the office to hand the computer to the tech with him.

The man opened it up and typed a few letters then swore. "There is a kill switch, if we don't get it right, the computer erases everything. I have to take this back to the lab and get out the guts"

"How soon?" Mac asked.

"At least twenty four hours." he was told as the man hurried off to get the answers for his boss.

The police commissioner had no idea that Edward Quartermaine was also looking into things, something wasn't adding up in regards to Sam's child. He had snuck a peek at her records and her rotted uterus wasn't her only issue, she had problems with getting pregnant at all.

And when he had seen Kelly Lee skittering away while talking to Monica as Jason walked up it had him very, very curious as to what the young doctor was up to. "Dr. Lee, I think we need to talk."

"I really can't imagine that you need my specialty." she said trying for humor but clearly failing. "What may I do for you, Mr. Quartermaine."

"I suggest we find someplace a little more private." he said in a silky tone. When they were in private he said "I don't know what you did, but I know that you did something and I think that you might want to tell me before I go looking because I will make your deepest darkest secrets public without hesitation."

Looking at him then out the window, she said "I guess you are as good as anyone. Its an ugly story.."

"Then spill." he ordered.

"When Elizabeth Webber was brought in a few years ago, unconscious, I was blackmailed by that man Franco. He has pictures of me, of a very indiscreet nature."

"I assume that they involve sex?" he asked.

"I wish." she said miserably. "I truly to god wish that they were of that."

Edward didn't know what was going on, but she clearly wasn't a happy woman.

"My parents weren't born in this country." she said with shaking hands. "I was though, but they had to leave my sisters behind in Korea. A few years ago, I arranged for them to come here but green cards are very expensive and it was slow going. I had a man come to me, with an offer. I took it."

"In exchange for what?" he asked.

"Medical help." she said. "Strictly GSW's and broken bones and such. Except that I had to write scripts for them, pain killers. Ones that if it were known would cost me my medical license and might cost my sisters their chance of staying in the states."

"And someone found out?" he asked.

"That bastard Ric Lansing." she said not able to look him in the face. "Then he told someone, that woman Claudia Zachara. Who told someone else, Sonny Corinthos and I have no idea who found out next, just that I have been being blackmailed by this man Franco since his art show."

"What did you do for him?" he asked.

"He wanted DNA results for Aidan Cassadine and was furious when they showed him to be Nik's son. Then when it came out that it was Spencers son, he went crazy, demanded that I do something, perform surgery on Sam McCall."

"And we all know you did."

"He wanted it that specific day though, said I was to tell her when, the odd thing is she asked me for that day so it didn't matter."

"What else?" he prodded.

"Well Sam had some problems with her eggs, so he wanted me to tell her that I could run tests, I did and surprisingly they were fine. It was almost like they were the eggs of someone else, that was how healthy they suddenly were."

Holding her breath she just expelled it with the news. "Then they disappeared, I always thought he stole them."

Edward didn't doubt he did, but something else occurred to him. Calling Jason he asked "Jason, did they run DNA tests against Daniel in regards to Sam, I have reason to believe someone else's eggs were used."

"Whose?" he asked while watching as Alexis argued with Ned. He didn't know what it was about, but it was clear that she wanted him to do something and he was refusing.

"I don't know, but we need to find out the answer." Seeing Kelly Lee wildly gesturing, he said "Hold on."

"I did run the tests but only as an exemplar to figure out which were from Jason an/or Franco and which from hers when we learned about the twin." she said then told him it was in the file. Getting it, she said "They show Sam to have the same genetic markers, so it had to be her child."

Thanking her, Edward told Jason. "Daniel is Sam's, I was hoping I was wrong."

Hanging up, he said "Find a new job, one where I will never see you again. Quickly, Dr. Lee. You should have gone to Jason, he would have protected you. Now! You have no idea what you have helped do."

Elizabeth got off the plane at nine and looked at her watch, nine more hours until she saw Jason and all she wanted to do was run the opposite way. Getting into her rental car, she drove around the edge of town until she was at the Drake house.

Greeting Patrick, she crashed that night in the guest room after spending hours talking to the widower about his late wife. Patrick didn't tell her that Jason often slept at her house, but he had a plan. Checking, he saw the car was once again pulled around back and at dawn, when Elizabeth woke he suggested she check out her place to make sure everything was secure.

The pregnant woman did so, entering and surprised to feel like a stranger in her own home. Walking up the stairs, she stopped in Cam's room and then Jake's bare room and finally in Aidan's when she heard something.

Entering what was her room, she was stunned at what she saw. A sleeping Jason in her bed. A naked Jason asleep in her bed. Wanting to run, she instead retreated back down the stairs, guessing that somehow Patrick was aware of this.

Sitting on the sofa, preparing in her mind what she wanted to say, her mind suddenly went to one question. Where was his child, the baby Sam had given birth to and why was he in her house?

At the Quartermaine house, Ned was telling Monica and his grandfather of Alexis' request. "She is afraid that someone is trying to harm her daughters. The shake that was poisoned belonged to Kristina."

Seeing their surprise he said "She wants me to take them with me to Los Angeles but I refused. Sonny is on his Island, hiding away, god knows where Ric is, but they are their fathers."

Monica said "I feel for the girls but Kristina is way to possessive of Daniel and Molly unfortunately that poor dear, she is very socially inept. Alexis did such a disservice to the those girls. They are as neurotic as she is and as blind to life as their fathers and unfortunately Sam is their hero. They have been lied to for so long about their sister by Alexis, that when they learn the truth, it will destroy them."

"I have an early flight, I only came back to help Jason, but I think I made matters worse." Ned said shaking his head. "What the hell happened to Alexis?"

Upstairs, Kristina was waking up and hurried down to see Daniel. Finding him awake and the nanny there, she decided to talk to Jason, this had to stop. Entering his room, she was shocked to once again find the bed made and the man no where to be found.

Downstairs, she entered the room just as Ned was leaving with his suitcase. "Kristina, tell your mom I said I will talk to her later."

Never even acknowledging the man she demanded "Where is Jason? Why isn't he here with his son? Why does the nanny spend more time with him than his own father."

"Enough, young woman, sit down." said Tracy from the doorway after having said farewell to her son. "Time for you to learn a few facts of life."

Smirking with her arms crossed, Kristina did as ordered then said "Well I am waiting for you to school me."

"Simply put, Jason isn't the father of that little boy, Franco is."

"That isn't true." she said very sure of herself.

"Kristina, Franco raped Sam, the DNA tests prove that while Jason shares genetic markers with Daniel, it is only because he is his uncle, just like you are Daniel's aunt." said Monica not sure that this was the best idea but getting that Tracy was tired of the attitude the young woman had been showing.

"And that just goes to prove you know nothing." she said smugly standing and walking to the door. "Jason is the father and I know who his mother is. I will prove it and Monica, your son is a dreadful father he should be here with his son, after all Sam died so that Jason could have this child."

When she was gone, Edward who had been silent walked to the door and looked out it, to see Kristina walking up the stairs, Closing the door and locking it, he said "Monica, explain what genetic markers mean and would a half sibling have the same genetic markers as a twin."

"Depends, see we run two different types of DNA tests, a simple one when the child has two possible fathers who aren't related and a more complicated one when they might be." she said.

"Monica, after that young woman leaves for school today, you need to take her toothbrush and compare it against Daniel. I think we are going to find that she is the biological mother of that little boy." he said as he sank into the wing back chair. Seeing them looking at him like he was mentally imbalanced, he told them the story and said "If I am right, we have a real mess on our hands."

Jason saw the woman asleep on the sofa, holding the purse and the pillow she was curled up with. Sitting down, when he knew he should leave, he found his eyes feasting on her as she slept the morning away.

When Elizabeth started to wake, the pillow dropped and Jason's eyes were drawn to the slight bump he could see. Shocked and hurt too, he swallowed his pain, knowing she had moved on. "Jason? Why were you sleeping in my bed?"

"I uh, I didn't mean to." he lied. "I figured this would be where you showed up first."

Without heat to it; she said "Liar."

Flinching, as she sat up and looked at him he was about to answer when she interrupted. "I think Patrick Drake knows you have snuck in here before, he sent me over at dawn."

"I know it is wrong and I am sorry." he said looking at her. "You look... beautiful, happy."

"I am but at the same time, I have so much to tell you." she said. "A lot has happened since Jake's birthday."

Hearing the ease with which she said their son's name, the pain that was no longer in her voice, Jason could tell she had dealt with their sons death, while he was still wallowing in the pain and loss he had created.

"I am not even sure where to start." she said with an odd laugh, one that sounded almost carefree to him as he suggested that maybe it would help to start with where she had been.

"Pittsburgh." she said then reaching for her purse, she recalled the letters and the DVD that Patrick had given her and said "My father is working there, helping get a specialize wing started up. Steven sent me to him and to a surprise he had for me."

Holding out the letter her brother had written so long ago, she said "Here, I think that this might help, since it is the first part of what I have to tell you."

Jason took the crumpled letter and slowly opened it, finding it hard to take his eyes off of her.

_Dear Peanut,_

_I am so sorry. I have since the moment we began this regretted the pain and anguish you were experiencing but I excused it with the knowledge that if I was wrong, if I had been seeing what I wanted to see you would be less hurt than by my giving you false hope._

_Jake's hand moved when I went in to prepare him for the transplant. I ran a few more tests, while I paid someone to find a matching kidney for the Jacks girl. The results frightened me. Elizabeth, there was a drug in Jake's system, one that mimics a coma but in truth the patient is still healthy._

Jason almost found it hard to believe and at the same time was horrified at what he had almost caused. His son hadn't been brain dead and he had done such a wrong thing, asked the worst thing he could of the one person he had more than likely hurt so deeply she would never forgive him.

_I went looking into the how and why anyone would harm your son like that. I came up with the same list of names that the police had. Frankly they all had access to Jake while he was laying in that hospital bed and there were several who might have seen his accident as an opportunity to hurt you even further, including the man claiming to be his father, Lucky._

_Getting no answers, I knew that thanks to that drug, Jake would need long term care. I found the name Leo Julian in the records at GH and then with the help of Robin went ahead with my plan. She hated it but agreed that if Jake didn't wake up, this was better for you now that the truth about Jake's parentage came out._

_We both knew that the sycophants surrounding Jason would have created a tidal wave of pain and anger all around you. We made a deal, she would try and get close to Jason again, in case things changed and I would distance myself from you because it was a challenge every single day to keep quiet about what I had done._

_Please, if nothing else, believe that we only did this to protect your son, Elizabeth. Someone close to either Jason or you wanted your little boy dead and wasn't above killing anyone who got in his way._

The blond man wanted to deny what was written but he couldn't, he had faced up to the truth even if it had been too late.

_We eliminated a few people, oddly enough Carly and Sonny. For Sonny since you weren't in Jason's life, and neither was Jake, it didn't matter. Carly wouldn't have asked for the kidney since the drugs wouldn't have allowed for it to be transplanted. _

_Just as we eliminated Luke, we gained another suspect, Damien Spinelli thanks to something Maxie Jones had said. The suspect list ebbed and flowed; then Robin died and I discovered what the Zachara family was doing with black market organs. _

_But that too ended up being a dead end as we later learned what had been going on with Johnny. You should know, he is in this exact same hospital, drugged the exact same way as Jake after I confronted him about Jake's supposed missing organs. He denied knowing anything and went looking for answers like the hot head he is and paid a very dear price for trying to find the truth._

_That gave me some hope that I would find the answers, but it hasn't and now I am back to square one. But I have seen you at the hospital with Jason, have seen your anguish that you have hidden so well from him over his choices._

Jason read the words about the anguish he had caused her and knew that even after she had told him, he hadn't realized how much he had hurt her by going to her for help with the one woman he should have never gotten back with.

_Then two days ago, that bitch Sam McCall confronted you and I knew that I couldn't keep this secret any longer than it took to get you moved to Pittsburgh. Someday, I hope you can forgive me for what I have done. You should know, I sent you help in getting Jake well. _

_Besides Dr. Julian and Dr. Winters who says she has several reasons to owe you help, I used emotional blackmail on our father who when he heard the whole story wanted to come to Port Charles and rip Monica Quartermaine's head off. I have to admit it was almost tempting except that it might have put my mother on your trail._

Jason had heard from Monica what she had done, but reading it in blue ink on hospital paper was another story as he looked up and said "Jake, did he wake up?"

"Yes, he is up and running around. There were a few missteps but the same drugs created by Robin to help you saved Jake." she said. "He was a bit weak when he woke up, but he came home less than a week later. Patrick came down and gave him a clean bill of health. And when he was feeling trapped, John Zachara who was also a patient there helped to keep him entertained."

"I heard what happened to him, that Anthony had been drugging him for the last few years." he said.

"He has memory issues, he wants to come back but he isn't sure what is real and what is not." she told him. "There is something else, Jake dreamed of Emily."

"Em?" he asked surprised.

"He knows you are his father, Emily told him in his dreams, she was also I guess in Johnny's dreams, discussing things he said she would have never known about him. It freaked him out a bit." she said with a chuckle. "He was given the all clear medically and went to see the world, until he is ready to come home, he is going to do all the things he thinks he recalls wanting to do."

"I can understand that." he said "Plus when Anthony died he inherited all his money."

"Jason, Aidan is..."

"My son?" he said "I heard from Monica about the altered files. Spinelli, what he did, I am so sorry, Elizabeth."

He would discuss later what had been done to make him forget, she didn't need to know that, but then he realized she did. Telling her, he stumbled over the words as he told her what the geek had told him.

"Jason, why was this such a shock to you, that man had an very odd relationship with you. He emulated you, why do you think he got involved with Maxie, because she was Sam's best friend."

"Sonny said I was a fool that everyone else saw what he was but that since they needed his computer skills, they didn't care." he said with a heavy sigh. "He is in prison, but the police are looking into things because there were a few things that they couldn't prove and he might have had an accomplice and since Sam wasn't smart enough, they have no idea who it was."

There it was, the pink elephant in the room. "She was never first choice, Elizabeth. I was just god, so lonely, hurting and she was always there. Everyone kept saying how she fit and how she was changing. I think I wanted it to be true than more believed it so that I could stop aching. Now, I know, I couldn't have you so I took what was easy."

"Except it wasn't easy or it shouldn't have been, Jason." she said. "Jason, we have to move past things because I am pregnant and you are the father."

Seeing his happiness, she hated to burst his bubble but she did it anyhow. "Jason, this doesn't mean we are going to ever be a couple again. It means that we have two children and a third on the way. That is all, I won't keep you from them but we will be working through either Grams or Steven. You will pick up the boys and then later on this baby, I will keep you up to date on how my doctors appointments go."

"I would like to attend them." he said.

"No." she said shuddering.

Seeing that, he asked why not. "Jason, because the image of you going to appointment with Sam is etched in my mind and the rage I felt at how public you were willing to be with her, it eats at my soul and for the sake of this child, I can't let it. Besides, I am not sure I want to return to Port Charles and the mess that exists here."

"Then I will move to Pittsburgh." he quickly said.

"That is your choice, but it won't get me to change my mind on anything." she said.

"Then how will I see the boys?" he asked.

"I am not sure, until I came home and found you in my house, I was considering moving back." she said honestly. "Now, I am not so sure that is a good idea. Maybe I will move closer by, but still have Steven pick up Jake and Aidan to bring them to you."

"Wait, what about Cam?" he asked. "Why can't I see Cam?"

"Because thanks to me my son has been repeatedly disappointed in his life, yes, you are Jake and Aidan's father, so I won't stop you from seeing them, but Cam, no." she replied. "He is dealing with with my father in that role, I can't trust you with him, unlike what I have to do with Jake and Aidan."

That hurt, deeply but Jason took it, hoping to change her mind at a later date. He had known this wouldn't be easy, but he had also known that he didn't deserve it to. "And Lucky, what about his role in this mess?"

"Lucky was told he no longer had a role, He didn't like it but I think being told by an FBI agent and a federal judge just might have convinced him." she said a bit annoyed with the fact that if he hadn't escaped custody, she wouldn't have to worry about him at all.

"How do I know you won't change your mind?" he asked. "What assurances do I get?"

"Here." Elizabeth handed him the new birth certificates and said "He has no standing anymore."

"Thank you." he said looking at his sons with the last name Quartermaine. "Not Morgan."

"No." she said not telling him she didn't want her boys sharing the same last name as Sam's son, as petty as that was.

Reaching for his wallet, Jason handed his new driver's license to her. "I did this the day after you left me on the bridge."

Reading the name, not happy about it, she said "Here."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"What do you want me to say, Jason?" she asked knowing she was being bitchy but unable to help herself.

"I guess, I want to know if I am forgiven for my mistakes."

"If that is what you want, yes, I will forgive you. Jason, I made huge mistakes too, this isn't all on you." she said looking down. "Some very unforgivable. And while I hope that someday you can forgive me, I can't forget, not for Sam, Jason. It was a cut that went too deep and got infected."

"I get that." he said soberly. "Elizabeth, Monica made mistakes too, she told me what she was doing."

"Jason, I get that she was in pain, but she said I was abusing my children, she wanted to have them taken away from me as I lay in a hospital bed, I had almost died. That she forgave me, it was only after you told her the truth, right?"

When he nodded yes, she said "Jason, you were her child, not me. I wasn't the only one she should have been angry at. Yet you got a free pass, this from a woman who cheated on my father with my uncle, who had her own paternity secrets and then cheated on Alan with the same Uncle. No, she wants to apologize, fine, after all she will be the boys grandmother, which I have no control over, but for me personally, I am not sure."

Kristina had gone to the over look at Six AM, not sure if Jason was meeting with that bitch in the morning or the evening. When no one had shown she was making plans to go back this evening as she took the gun out of her book bag and placed it under the seat of her car.

Going to class, she never saw the police officer following her, but her brother did. Going to the station, Dante asked his boss. "Did Alexis convince you that her paranoid rantings were true. Did someone actually attempt to poison Kristina."

Lying through his teeth, Mac said "No, it isn't about that, I saw one of your father's men in town, I was sure he was trying to contact his kids. Michael was too obvious, but it turns out he was only hear to check on his old girlfriend. I pulled the officer ten minutes ago."

That was true, a state trooper in street clothes had picked up the surveillance, but Mac knew that if Dante was aware of what was going on, he would get his sister out of town and he couldn't allow that because the data was coming on from the laptop and he had enough on both girls and more than enough to get permission to have Molly locked up for life.

Dante went outside and called his mother who pretended to call Sonny before calling back and lying to him. "Yes, Sonny had someone in town."

Hanging up Olivia looked in on Kate who was fighting so hard to recover from that man's special brand of misery and considered having him caught so that he went to prison.

_Patrick;_

_First of all, I just want to say thank you for loving me, for our daughter and for everything that you have given me in the last few years. I am well aware that my drug regimen is failing, that there is a very slim chance that I will live out the year. _

_I have been keeping a secret from you, not because I didn't trust you but because I owed someone a whole lot for everything she has done for me. Jake Webber is alive, when Steven went in to prepare him, his hand twitched. _

_We ran tests while we used some of my parents contacts to get a kidney for Joss Jacks and found some very dangerous drugs in his system. Drugs that we use to put patients in coma, this innocent little boy was given a large enough dose to kill him. _

_We didn't want to tell you because it looks like it happened during surgery, like a label was switched. Someone wanted you to blame yourself. Steven used some old FBI contacts and we sent Jake to Pittsburgh and dealt with guilt every single day as Elizabeth mourned. _

_The list of suspects was long and people who were very near both parents so as we eliminated suspects we gained others. Dr. Webber, Steven and Elizabeth's father moved home and is the doctor in charge of comatose patients at Carnegie Mellon in Pittsburgh._

_When Jason's latest brain injury came across our path, I noticed that his brain fires a lot like Jake's and had an idea. The drug protocol was the same one I was going to give to both patients. Dr. Webber was checking my research while I worked on it here._

_Today, I saw my immunologist, things are looking bleak but I have sworn that before I die to do five things. One to save Jake and to reunite his parents because I truly think that there is something wrong in Jason's brain. Three to make sure that you know you have been the love of my life. And there are several more of these DVD's for our daughter. And lastly to find peace with what is going on, because as terrible as it sounds, I don't want my death to be from AIDS, I would prefer to go almost any other way._

Jason was looking at the DVD and wiped away his tears at Robin's last words. "She gave us back Jake, I can never thank her enough."

"She did." Elizabeth said wiping away her own tears. "Jason, Robin is right, there was something wrong with your brain and I get that it excuses a lot, I just am not sure how much."

"I understand. Please, Elizabeth, I know the damage we have between us, but give us a chance."

"I am sorry, but I can't." she said. "Maybe I am wrong, I know that both Emily and Robin seem to think so, but there is too much between us that can't be fixed, that a band aid won't help. I just can't imagine us as a blended family and I know that truly makes me a bitch but that is simply the way I feel and I won't ever make anyone feel the way I did growing up."

He didn't understand, he said he did, but Jason just couldn't get why she wouldn't give him a chance as he stood. "Where do we go from here?"

"The boys will be arriving later today, Jake has his one month check up tomorrow and Patrick is doing it here. Maybe you could keep Monica way, at least for the time he is at the hospital, Jake doesn't need the stress of the tension before hand." she said.

"I will talk to her." he said then looked at her and said "I have to go take care of some things. What are you going to do the rest of the day."

"Sleep." she said blushing. "Right now, I am at the part of being pregnant where all I want to do is sleep and the boys will be here with my dad so for now, I will sleep. And maybe order some food from Kelly's."

"How about I bring it back." he said. Seeing her start to refuse then clearly have an internal struggle with herself, he was relieved when she said yes and ordered chicken and a salad along with a milkshake.

Leaving, calling his grandfather, Jason said "Mac wants to me to meet him where?"

Getting told the hospital, he said "I have so much to tell everyone, but first when are Kristina and Molly going home?"

"I will find out." said Edward as he went to see Tracy who was with Daniel. "You know that eventually that little boy will no longer be here, right?"

"Yes, I just hate that Jason can't find it within him to bond with him." she said then added "I know why, god knows with all he has been through with his own son how hard this must be on him, But he took him in, why do that if he wasn't going to step up."

"I don't know." Edward said then looked at Tracy. "What did you ever find out?"

"Nothing, there is no record of who the father is." she said.

"I had an idea and I am looking into it." he said then told her. "Scott Baldwin."

"Oh shi—p." she quickly changed the end of that. "It fits the time line."

"It sure does." he replied then went downstairs to call the private lab.

At General Hospital, Molly and Kristina were visiting with their mother after school. "Mom, you wanted to see us."

"Yes, I think that someone is trying to hurt you and I have called Ric, he is on his way to take you with him." she said and saw her daughter's looking at each other and speaking without words like they had been doing for months. "What is going on?"

"We aren't going." said Molly.

"No, I refuse to leave Sam's baby, not with that bitch coming home, I won't let her, I won't let her raise Daniel, not after everything she has done to destroy our family."

"What are you two going on about." said Alexis. "Who is coming home?"

"Elizabeth Webber." said Kristina as she spat out the name.

"Elizabeth?" she asked confused. "What do you mean, she destroyed our family?"

"I know that she had an affair with dad, I know she is the reason you two got divorced." said Molly. "Its all her fault that my dad doesn't live with us."

Alexis wanted to tell them they were wrong, but knew that they had somehow heard Ric and she discussing the night with Sam and had believed it to be the nurse. Not addressing that, she said "Why do you believe she is going to take Daniel?"

"Because Jason has been talking to her, I heard him." said Kristina. "I won't let him take Daniel away and give him to her, she is a bitch, she will..."

"Okay, I have waited for you to step up and tell the truth long enough." said the man in the hallway. Entering he said "Alexis, you are letting them malign an innocent young woman, how many more lies are you going to tell, before this blows up in your face?"

"Jax?" she asked almost like she didn't believe who was standing in front of her. "I wait, does your wife know you are alive."

"We will get to my death or life after you tell your daughters the truth." he said looking at Alexis shocked to see that Ned was correct and that Alexis was in very deep crap. "Now or I will do it and I won't spare the details."

"Elizabeth isn't why my marriage to Ric fell apart." she muttered.

"More Alexis, tell him who he did have an affair with." ordered Jax wanting to shake some sense into her.

"I know that he had an affair with Elizabeth I know it. I saw the pictures he kept of her." Molly replied.

"Molly, I don't know about any pictures but Ric was married to Elizabeth long before he moved on with your mother. Elizabeth kicked him out after he had held Carly in a panic room at his house while she was pregnant with Morgan." he said never taking his eyes off his old friend. "Tell them the truth, or they will get all of it, Alexis."

"You are lying." said Kristina.

Alexis took a deep breath and said "No he isn't. Elizabeth and Ric were over long before we got married, I am sure that Ric only kept the photos as memories of the past."

She knew the truth, but would at least spare them the fact that their father only married her because he couldn't have... god, Alexis swallowed hard as she realized why the hell she had gone to so much trouble to help Sam, because she had been jealous of the Webber girl for something she had had no control over, Ric's lingering feelings for her.

"And who he truly cheated on you with, now Alexis." prompted Jax.

"Jax, no." she said pleading with her eyes for him to not make her do this. When she saw his stubbornness; cursing his stupid need to be right, she said "It was an honest mistake they were both drunk."

"Who, who did daddy sleep with, what is the name of the whore?" demanded Molly.

"Sam, Ric slept with your sister."

"NO, NO YOU ARE LYING." Said Kristina as she moved closer to her mom. "WHY, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, TELLING THESE LIES. WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN US AGAINST HER, WE BOTH KNOW YOU WERE JEALOUS THAT WE LIKED HER MORE THAN YOU, THAT IS WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS, LYING LIKE THAT."

"Your mom isn't lying." said Jax. "Its a matter of public record, she admitted it during Jason's trial for the death or Lorenzo Alcazar."

Molly refused to accept it, she saw that Kristina didn't and she wasn't going to either. "YOU, YOU ARE LYING. Sam would never betray me like that, not after.. not after all I have done for her, she wouldn't. She told me, she told me how everyone is jealous of her. I can't believe you Mom, I can't believe you would lie to us this way."

Choking at the pain her daughter's words were causing it sent her into cardiac arrest when Kristina looked at her and said "I wish you would die, why won't you die. I tried to get rid of you, I wanted to move in with the Quartermaines where we belong, but no, you didn't drink the entire damn shake. If you had it would have ended our misery, I hate you, did you know that Sam hated you, she laughed at you behind your back. You are ridiculous mother, no one likes you and I wish you had just died but you couldn't do that, you ruin everything, you always do."

Hearing medical staff entering the room, Kristina came out of the trance she was in and began to run out of the room followed by her sister. "Kristina, why didn't you keep your mouth shut, now we are going to go to jail."

"NO, no, we won't. Remember who my dad is, he will get us out of this." she said as they hurried towards the elevator. Seeing Mac Scorpio get off of it, they ducked into a hospital room and were going to wait when they heard "What are you two doing in here?

Seeing the large head nurse, not sure what she knew, Molly said "Shoot her."

"Excuse me?" asked Epiphany as she glared at the little girl. "What did you just say?"

"Kristina, do it." she said while her sister struggled to get the weapon out of her bag meanwhile Epiphany had opened the door and had begun to leave shaking her head at the nonsense these two young children were in the middle of.

Suddenly there was a breeze as something moved past her and Epiphany realized that they had a gun. Quickly pulling on the handle to close the door and moving as fast as her rear would let her she called for security and instead found Mac Scorpio.

"Those crazy ass Davis girls are running around my hospital with a gun and shooting at people. Get them the hell out of here." she ordered with her hands on her hips.

Mac told the officers with him to spread out but be careful, that they more than likely had suffered some kind of mental break. "Hell no, those girls are just as nutty as their fathers and as high strung as that bitchy mama of theirs."

"Nurse Johnson, let me and my staff handle this." he said.

"Well it would be a first time wouldn't it." she snapped as she went down the hall just in time to hear Jax informing Monica what the Davis girls had announced to their mother. "Well sounds like they have had a busy week, those brats just took a shot at me."

Elizabeth had woken up and was bored as she decided to stop in and see Steven. Finding her car keys, she drove over to the hospital and saw Steven frowning at her when she entered. "You could look happier to see me, big brother."

"Elizabeth, please, leave." said Jason entering and seeing Steven trying to get her to the door.

"Not until someone tells me what is going on." she said completely confused only for Michael to rush up and stop when he saw his uncle.

"I just heard the craziest rumor when I came in, that Kristina and Molly are running around this place with a gun and tried to kill both Alexis and that large nurse."

"Epiphany?" Elizabeth asked her brother. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she got away, pulled the door on them so they couldn't take another shot. Michael, the police told me that they might have poisoned your mother too."

"What? You are so wrong." said Michael. "Kristina was so worried about my mom, she called me daily asking how she was doing."

The two older men nodded and then Jason began to pull Elizabeth to the exit. "Jason, wait where are you going, you have to help me save my sister."

"Michael, I have to get Elizabeth to safety first. Then I will come back, but for now, stay out of it, the police are searching for them." he said and saw his nephew was pissed. "Michael don't try to help them escape or you will be sitting in a jail cell right next to them."

"Aw, I am touched; my big brother wants to go on the run with me, again, Like that worked out so well the first time." said the young voice behind them. Jason tensed when he turned to see Kristina pointing a gun at Elizabeth. Stepping in front of her, he saw the gun waver and hoped that he could prevent this from becoming a blood bath.

The younger girl hissed at the nurse and said "Why are you back? No one wants you here, not me, not Kristina and neither does Jason. He is mourning my sister, he is to mourn her for the rest of his life. They are to be like Rochester and..."

"Shut up, Molly." snapped Kristina. "We don't need any more of your romantic mumbo jumbo."

"Why are you talking to me like that?" she asked clearly hurt. "After all I did to help Sam, you helped too."

Mac came into the room and said "Girls there is no place to run. Hand over the gun before you get hurt."

"NO, she has to die, I am not going to let her steal him away from me, not again." said Kristina. As she glared at Elizabeth. "He is mine, he was supposed to be mine."

"Who?" asked Jason confused thinking oh god, another Maxie and obsessed with Lucky Spencer, he didn't get it, what did they see in the whiny assed kid..

"You, don't you get it, I did it all because I loved you and I knew that someday, someday you were meant to be mine that it was fate. That was why you got with Sam, she was just a legally acceptable version of me. Its why I did everything, from the moment I heard that Sam was my sister, I knew, I knew that we were destiny."

That did it, Elizabeth found herself in spite of the danger wanting to laugh if for no other reason than truly dumbstruck expression on Jason's face as the clearly emotionally disturbed teenager with a gun poured out her heart to him. "Kristina, what are you talking about? You are not making any sense. I was with Sam the first time to keep her from getting rid of Sonny's child. I felt a need to take care of someone, she was just there."

"What are you talking about, Sam didn't have a child with my dad." protested Kristina with Molly nodding her head in agreement that they were lying to them.

"Uh sis, she was pregnant with his kid." said Michael rather shamefaced at what he was hearing from his sister who clearly had gone over the bend. "I was small but I think that the baby died."

"She did." said Jax who had joined the party on behalf of Alexis who was on her way down, thinking she could stop her daughters from whatever was going on in their heads.

"But you did what I wanted, you went back with her. After I got rid of that bitch who stole you away. I couldn't let her take you away from me. Sam wanted you and that was okay because I knew that you truly loved me. It was why I gave you Daniel and got rid of that other brat."

"How did you do that Kristina." he asked as his heart sank at her words.

"I watched as Sam hit him, she didn't know, it was kind of funny when she heard and went rushing around after he died, trying to cover up for what she did. I helped her, I made it look like Mr. Spencer did after all he was always drinking, I knew that everyone would believe it."

"Then I helped." said Molly very proud of herself. "I have been learning from Spinelli but the student surpassed the master. I used his back doors and accessed the computer long before that, when the hospital caught fire. But you didn't die, I don't know why, you should have died from the lack of drugs."

Seeing her puzzled expression as she looked at Elizabeth, Jason heard what Jax was saying and closed his eyes as he got that Alexis's covering up Ric's affair had almost got Elizabeth killed. "But I did get rid of your son, it was so easy. I made it look like when the doctor scanned the medicine he got one thing when he really got something that made it look like he was dead. It was so easy."

Shuddering as they listened to these two young girls bragging about killing a little boy, Elizabeth gripped tightly onto Jason's shirt as Kristina said "I had a part in that too, I told her to make it look like Jake was a match for Jossalyn, I knew that Carly in her obsession with Jason would ask him for a part of his son, it was so easy to manipulate her and you."

"Why?" he asked. "What could have possibly made that right?"

"He was in the way and he had to die, It was as simple as that, after all it wasn't like you really wanted him, Sam told me how you regretted that he wasn't hers."

"Sam lied, I have always been happy that Elizabeth is the mother of my son." Jason said quietly but proudly. "Jake could have no better parent."

"No, no, I am meant to be the only mother of your children." said the girl her hand shaking as she debated between shooting Jason so he couldn't have children with Elizabeth ever again and shooting the nurse but she needed Jason to move first.

"Kristina, Jake is alive and I have another son." said Jason as plainly as possible, hoping to shock her out of whatever the hell was wrong with her.

"No, Jake is dead, I made sure of it." she said with a little giggle. "And Daniel, he is mine, I gave him to you but you are a bad daddy. You aren't there for him, you leave him to nannies, why aren't you a better dad to your son?"

Jason didn't answer, he was adding two and two and getting a horrible number four. "Kristina, when did you meet up with Franco, when did you decide to help him?"

"No, it wasn't like that. I swear, Jason, I would never betray you." she said earnestly. "I swear, I am not Carly nor Sam. I just made sure that I was the mother of your son, I switched my eggs with Sam's, she knew about it, she was upset that Dr. Lee wasn't sure she could get pregnant, so I helped, I took the drugs and used my eggs."

Most in the room had figured out that Kristina was nuts but none had any idea what having Alexis arriving in a wheelchair would cause. "Oh Kristina, how could you?"

"You, you bitch you are the reason my life sucks so bad. You kept my dad away, you are the reason that I had no one." she shrieked as Monica who had reluctantly agreed to this stepped in front of the stricken woman as her own daughter fired at her, luckily missing as the bullet went into the elevator door.

"Monica, move, or I will kill you." she said in a deadly tone. "I have nothing left to lose, that bitch has returned, you know that I am right, you hate her too. I heard you, you know that she is stealing Jason away from me."

Alexis looked over and saw the rounded belly of Elizabeth and felt anger at Jason but kept still knowing she had to deal with Kristina first. Starting to speak, she froze when Kristina fired the gun into the crowd and said "No, shut up. I am sick to death of the sound of your voice."

Mac saw one of his officer go down just as Dante joined the now large party. "Kristina what the hell are you doing with a gun?"

"Hi Dante, I am taking back what is mine. She is trying to steal Jason away from me." she said her hand waving the gun around. "I can't let that happen, I just can't."

"Kristina, hand me the gun, we will work this out." he said trying to cajole her into turning over the weapon.

"I can't, Dante. See, she has to die, she is the devil, she is evil, don't you get it, she is our enemy, I have heard people, Carly and Maxie, even my dad thinks that the world would be better of if she was gone." she said her eyes now on her brother, asking him to see that she had to do this.

"Kristina, you are wrong. Carly hates Elizabeth because she knows that I love her. She blames her for Carly's own mistake in sleeping with your dad, as for Maxie, she slept with Elizabeth's husband and thinks that Elizabeth is the reason that Lucky didn't love her."

"No, no, that isn't right."

Mac saw his daughter who had remained hidden in the corner and saw her struggling with something then step forward. "Kristina, yes it is. I hate Elizabeth because when I was your age I decided I wanted Lucky. It didn't matter to me that he didn't even think of me that way, I wanted him and didn't care who I hurt to get him. It was wrong and I resented Elizabeth because Lucky chose her."

"But see, she is siren, she pulls men in and leads them to their deaths." said Molly belligerently.

"No, she doesn't. Elizabeth Webber is a woman, just like any other, she is just a bit too perfect so you have to hate her, but no, you are wrong, she doesn't have to die." she said her mind on all her long talks with her mother.

"Yes, she does, I won't let her have my son." she said by now in a state of complete terror.

"Kristina, I don't want Daniel, I have three boys of my own and another child on the way." Elizabeth said trying to get what was going on with this girl and Sam's son.

"Wait, what?" she asked stunned momentarily. "No, that isn't right. It can't be."

"She is telling the truth, Kristina." said Steven as he palmed the two syringes from the nurse behind him. "Elizabeth has three boys of her own and with what your sister did to her, she would never raise her child. She would never want him to feel like she didn't love him enough so she wouldn't do that."

"B-but." The young woman couldn't even think as she looked around at everyone watching her. "I want to talk to my dad, I need to talk to me dad. Please?"

"Morgan, get Corinthos on the phone. I won't trace it, not now." said Mac thinking maybe talking to Sonny would get to give up her gun. It would work with Maxie, so maybe it would work with Kristina.

Making the call, Jason put the phone on speaker as Kristina said "Daddy?"

"Kristina, how did you get this number?" he asked.

"Sonny we have a situation, Kristina is in the middle of the ER waving a gun around trying to kill innocent people, she agreed to give up the weapon if you spoke to her." said Mac looking encouragingly at the young girl.

"Daddy, I want Jason, tell them to give me Jason. I did what you always told me to do, I fought for him. Molly and I, we killed that little boy to get rid of him, so that Jason would have a baby with Sam, but then Sam told me she wanted to leave town, after she gave birth. I couldn't let that happen, I really couldn't daddy. I did it, I just did it."

There was a bit of shock at that one as the girl spoke to her father. "Daddy, I need you to come home and save me, please?"

"Kristina, I am sorry sweetie, but I can't, they will arrest me, I will call Ric, have him to come represent, you, how about that, okay?" with that they all heard the phone click as the man hung up.

"No, no, that isn't okay. Why won't he be a good daddy? Jason, you were supposed to be a good daddy to our little boy, I killed for you to love him, but you won't. I can't, I can't take this." she said.

Molly saw her sister beginning to flag and was reaching for the gun. "No back away, all of you, just back away, we are leaving that you can't stop us."

Moving back as the two sisters were heading for the door but Molly kept talking. "Jason, you are a disappointment, you were supposed to have an epic love, supposed to be the hero. The man who was true to his beloved."

"Molly, I am sorry but I am just a man and not a very smart one at that. I do have an epic love, someone that I would die for and it wasn't Sam. I am sorry that you believed it was so, that is my fault, I never should have lied about who I wanted in my life." He couldn't believe how open he was having to be, but he was hoping tell them the truth, might snap them out of this mess.

"My sister loved you, and you never treated her very good." she said sadly her mind clearly on what she believed to be true about Sam. "Why not?"

"Molly, you can't help who you love." he said knowing that outside there would be police and hopefully this would end without anyone further getting hurt.

"OH Molly, shut the fuck up with this Sam deserves Jason, she didn't, He was with her because she was easy, its how I knew she would be tossed away when I was ready for him." said Kristina laughing at her sister's distraught reaction. "Oh grow up, you are such a child. Sam was a whore, even before I knew about daddy I knew that, look how she dressed."

"Stop, stop, Sam loved us, she loved me, I know she did." said the pre teen as she pointed the gun at her sister. "Stop, Krissy, just stop this, we know you were jealous because Sam was a great woman and you were just a kid. Jason didn't love you, he loved S-"

There was the sound of a gunshot, then Molly looked down at the weapon in her hand as she looked at her sister's forehead and the bullet wound in the middle of it. "There isn't enough blood, there should be more blood."

With that she dropped the gun and was grabbed by medical personal and sedated by Steven Webber.

Monica reached down, closed Kristina's eyes and took her pulse to be sure. "Time of death, 4:01 PM."

Alexis was shouting no, no when Steven gave Ewan the spare syringe and watched as the man sedated the lawyer. Mac was silent, his mind unable to believe what it had seen. The two sisters had been struggling for the gun and the youngest had shot her sister dead.

Across the room, Elizabeth was sobbing into Jason's chest as he rubbed her back. Seeing his mother he asked where Dr. Lee was only to be told she had resigned recently. "I will get our new obstetrician, take her into room two."

Dante was holding Michael who had slipped down the wall in shock. "I can't believe, it, she... Kristina did all of this, Molly and she killed a baby... hurt Sam... wow. I have to call dad."

Dante had heard their father's dismissive attitude and said "Why, clearly he couldn't be bothered. Michael."

When the younger man began to protest, Dante said "No, no more kidding yourself. He heard his little girl falling apart and his solution was to pawn the problem off on someone else."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Jeff listened to his messages as he got off the jet, telling Audrey quietly what was going on, he suggested that she take the boys to her house for the night, "I am going to see what I can do."

"I just don't know what to say." she kept repeating as she drove home in the rental car and was met by Patrick Drake whose daughter wanted to see her friends. As they all greeted one another, he said "I missed it all, I had a doctors appointment for Emma but it sounds like those two girls have been behind a lot of the trouble."

The kids were on the playset in her backyard as Audrey asked. "They tried to kill Jake, it was Alexis' girls? Wow, I thought it was Sam."

"When we learned about the computer hacking, I thought it was Spin on Sam's orders." he said. "She did set them up to be a target for the Russians and did all of that when Jake was a baby. She ran him over but the rest, no, that was her sisters."

"And Kristina is the mother of this little boy?" she asked astounded at that news.

Carly was listening to her son, shocked to be told that Kristina in her obsession with Jason, had poisoned her. "Really, with Alexis for a mother, what can you expect?"

"Mom, is that all you can say?" asked Michael annoyed with her. "She was sick, and look at dad, he ignored her for years, even I know that he favored me. I think that there is more than one person to blame for all of this. As far as I can tell the only innocents in this mess is Elizabeth Webber and her son."

"Yes, but thanks to Kristina your sister is alive." she said distractedly. "I guess I have to be thankful to her for that."

"Mom were you listening to anything I had to say?" he asked annoyed with her. "Seriously, did you? Jake's kidney isn't in Joss, and even if it had been, you think that it is okay that Molly and she tried to murder an innocent little boy because it could have saved Joss. What about poor Uncle Jason that was his little boy too."

"Of course it was a tragedy, but some good came out of it too." she said making Michael think that maybe Alexis wasn't the only delusional mother of Sonny's children.

"No, there was no good in this situation. I mean, Kristina took drugs and substituted her eggs for Sam's and had another psycho's baby. Daniel is screwed." said Michael with the honestly of a teenager. "I wonder what happens now."

"I am sure that Alexis will get custody, anyhow at least your uncle will stop feeling guilty and do what is right about that kid." she said already seeing Jason moving in and becoming a full time father to her kids. Frowning as she considered having Morgan use his middle name for his first when Jason adopted him, she stopped when she heard what Michael was saying.

"Wait, Elizabeth was here for this, and is pregnant?" she asked almost giddy with the knowledge that the fertile whore was out of Jason's life for good this time.

"Yes, she was talking to her brother and Uncle Jason when I came into the emergency room. Uncle Jason carried her into a treatment room and then when that doctor that replaced Kelly Lee came in, he went upstairs with her." he said.

"Oh, I have to go check on him." she said and hurried off to do just that.

Dr. Meadows hurried into to the room and saw her former and now current patient waiting. "Hello Elizabeth, I was requested to come in and check on you. How are you feeling?"

"A little woozy." she said "But not from the excitement but they refuse to believe that. I just didn't eat."

Looking at his watch, Jason said "I was bringing you food twenty minutes ago. I am sorry."

"Don't be, you aren't responsible for this, JASON." she said trying reassure him. "From what we heard, this has been there for a very long time."

"Well why don't we lay back and I will hook up the ultrasound machine." said Karen Meadows briskly.

"Do you want me to go?" Jason asked looking at Elizabeth who nodded, then seeing his slumped shoulders, stopped him frowning for a moment.

"Wait, Jason just hold off, we can go to Kelly's after I am done, it should be just as quick. I am so hungry I am not sure I can wait for the food to be brought back to me." she said as Karen began to show them their child. If today taught her nothing else, keeping a father away from his child wasn't good. What Alexis had started out of anger for the way that Sonny treated her after they had slept together had ended today with the death of a very young and confused girl.

Confused but keeping his mouth shut, he saw the machine and heard the sound of the heartbeat. "Wow."

"Yes, it looks like everything is working fine, do you want me to print out a picture?" she asked and was quickly told yes. Handing it to Elizabeth, she said "I am going to recommend you take it easy for a couple of days, but your blood pressure is fine and I suggest regular meals."

"I will take care of her." Jason vowed as he held Elizabeth's hand, his eyes never leaving the photo she was holding so closely and staring at. "Elizabeth, when are the boys arriving?"

"At five thirty." she replied then looked at the clock and said "Oh dear, they must already be here. Would you go find Steven for me?"

Leaving and heading to the hub, Jason saw Carly, asked her how Michael was but stopped her before she answered just as Steven and another man came up to him. "Elizabeth is looking for you. The boys were due in at five thirty."

"I know, this is my father, Jeff Webber, he brought them to Gram's house and she is keeping them until we get Elizabeth cleared." Steven explained and took pleasure in the way that Carly was glaring at them and trying to get Jason's attention but he was clearly obvious to her restlessness.

"Dr. Meadows said she is going to be fine, but wants her to make sure she is eating right and that she takes it easy for a few days." He had every intention of being sure to be there to help her with that. He got what he had done had hurt, but he also knew that to fix things, he couldn't back away like he normally would have so as to not upset Elizabeth.

"She is back here in Port Charles, I am not sure how she is going to do that, Jason." said Steven who glared at Carly who kept opening her mouth to speak then shutting up as he glared at her. "Either way, I will go check on her and then go spend some time with the boys. I haven't really seen much of Jake since he woke up."

"Jake?" asked the blond stunned as she looked at the short doctor, certain she had to have heart wrong.

"My grandson, he has been a coma for quite a while but he is doing fine." replied Jeff as he looked at Jason Morgan and honestly didn't see his own parents in him but he did see both his younger grandsons.

Carly saw the taller man walk down the hall then said "So, are you going to be granted time with your son, now that Saint Elizabeth has deigned to bring him home."

"Carly, enough." he said cutting her diatribe off. "Elizabeth and my children are none of your business. Why don't you worry about your own; their half sister just died and their cousin was the one firing the weapon, they might need a little more than just their nanny to help them through this. Let us take care of ours."

"Yours, you only have one Jason, Jake and I will do whatever you want, hire you an attorney, testify but you have to stop her from leaving again with your little boy. Get custody and I will help you raise him, we can help each other. Joss, Jake and Morgan all need us."

"Jake doesn't need you." he said as plainly as possible. "He has a mother, Elizabeth. And my other son, Aidan, he doesn't need you either and eventually I will wear Elizabeth down and adopt Cam, none of my sons will need you. And if this latest child is a boy or if she is a girl, she won't need you either."

"Jason, don't be a fool, don't let her drag you back in and have you stuck raising her latest child. Just because the father doesn't want any part of it, just like Lucky with Aidan and well we all know what happened to Zander." she said with a smirk. Jason couldn't help thinking what about AJ, what about Sonny and what he had done today to his own daughter and what about Jax, well maybe not Jax, Sonny had set the man up and he had had no choice but to flee.

"Carly, you aren't listening. Jake and Aidan are mine biologically. This newest child is mine too. Elizabeth and I created him on Jake's fifth birthday." he said as plainly as he could.

"No, that can't be true, you were married to Sam. You wouldn't cheat on your wife, its not in your nature." she said her back turned and not seeing as Elizabeth came their way with her father and brother.

"Carly when it comes to Elizabeth, that isn't true. I just don't consider it cheating. Elizabeth and I should have been together years ago and now I am going for what should have been my family all along and anyone in the way of that happiness, will be out of my life. Anyone Carly, including you. So don't come up with a plan, don't do anything but get over this idea that I want a life with you. I don't, you are or rather were my friend but clearly if you can't let this go, I have to cut you out of my life. I have had enough of insane manipulative people to last me a lifetime."

"Then why are you taking up with that bitch." she snapped.

"Well if Elizabeth wants to start manipulating me, I would be happy but she doesn't do that, that is you Carly. I am done letting my fears and those around me dictate my life." he said then walked around her to where Elizabeth was quietly talking to Epiphany who had walked up and hugged her tightly.

"Are you ready to eat?" he asked looking into her eyes, letting her see the worry that normally he took such pains to hide. He was getting that he could no longer hide things, that with Elizabeth all it did was cause misery.

Hearing her stomach growling, he along with the other three laughed when she flushed and said "Yes, and clearly the baby is too."

"Well lets go get the boys and taken them too." he said then asked Steven and Jeff to join them.

"I can't, I am on duty until nine now. Turns out the doctor relieving me just called in that he quit, told Monica that he doesn't want to work at a hospital with this much danger." Steven could understand where the man was coming from, he couldn't believe all that had happened today himself. All this because a deluded nineteen year old was convinced she was in love with her father's former friend.

Piph just shook her head and was heard muttering about crazy ass kids as she walked to the hub and saw Carly standing there, staring. "Take a picture it will last longer. If you have no reason to be here, leave, Mrs. Jacks. Better yet go track down that husband of yours before he flees again. Not that I blame him, if I was married to you I would fake my death too."

Jason was told that Patrick would drive the boys over to the diner on his way home, when Elizabeth's stomach rumbled again as they were speaking to Audrey. Arriving at the small diner, he looked in and said "I forgot that Steve's crazy mom works here."

Seeing Jeff Webber seem to pale, he realized he had insulted the man's ex-wife but then heard him saying. "I guess I should make sure that our food isn't poisoned. What kind of person hires a woman who puts drugs into others drinks to work at a diner?"

"Luke Spencer." said Jason shaking his head then looking inside said "She looks to be leaving."

"Good, good." The trio ducked out of sight and watched as the crazy woman walked past them and then they hurried inside and got a table. Jeff went to the counter after they ordered, clearly Jason and Elizabeth had something that needed to be talked about.

"I should tell you, I uh, Daniel, his last name, its Moore, like my mother's and like what Francos would have been. I have been looking for Betty Franks, because I honestly didn't know what to do with the little boy. I couldn't bond with him, not after..."

"The rape?" she asked softly getting that if he was trying she had to as well.

"No, I was able to deal with that, and even now finding out that it hadn't happened, or at least not the way it was thought to. Its he is Sam's son, you were so right, Elizabeth. I-what I did to Jake, to you, to Cam. There is no excuse and I had divorced Sam when she collapsed. I wasn't sure what to do, I kept trying but every time I looked at him, I saw her and it felt wrong."

"He is an innocent, Jason." she reminded him then confessed. "Jason, its one of the reasons we are in this mess because I honestly get how you feel. I have always felt this sick sense of wrongness about the baby, and I wanted to believe that it was because she was his mother, but that isn't it, not completely."

Reaching out for his hands, she said "I have several really deep seated issues regarding my childhood, I was second best, at least that was what I thought but spending time with my dad, I get it. He loves us kids, but truly he needs a mother not a wife. He forgets appointments other than work and one week while Gram's was visiting Gail two months ago, he put a load of clothes in the washer and forgot about them. They stayed there until I stopped over and realized that something smelled like mildew. When I asked him, he said Oh, that he forgot."

"Is there something wrong with him?" he asked concerned considering the man spent so much time with their children.

"Only that all his thoughts are on his job and then our children." she said. "Last week, he gave Cam something that Cam said he wanted that first week we were there, but I told him maybe at a later date. In truth, I wasn't sure how to locate one. But Dad has been checking all this time, until he found one. He just can't handle normal domestic issues, its why he has such bad luck with wives."

"Monica, Heather, any other one besides your mom?" he asked.

"Two close calls and from what grams and he have talked about several he wished to forget." she said.

"That I understand." he said in a heartfelt tone.

"Me too." she replied just as trouble entered the diner.

"Elizabeth." said the blond entered with her husband as she nodded and stiffly went to the counter while he went to the rest room. Taking out her phone, Lulu called her family. "You two have to get back here, Elizabeth is at the diner, she is with Jason."

"Princess, leave it alone." said Luke as he hung up and without Lucky noticing, turned off his cell phone as they caught a flight to Berlin, Germany.

Hanging up, gritting her teeth, she saw the boys rushing in with Patrick Drake and his daughter and greeting their mom. Seeing Elizabeth was pregnant, she was walking up to demand to know who the father was when her arm was grabbed and she was stopped.

"Let go of my wife." said the short cop as he exited the bathroom.

"She is about to get herself into real trouble, you might want to get a hold of her. Aren't you a cop?" asked Jeff recalling what Elizabeth had told her about the Spencers and their spouses. "Because she was just on the phone with Lucky Spencer a wanted fugitive. I suggest you find out from her where he is."

"Lulu doesn't know she swore to me that she has had no contact and I already told you to let go of her arm." he said glaring at the taller man while with a sinking heart realized that his wife had lied to him, yet again. Making a mental note to call Mac and have him put a trace on Lulu's phone, he admitted to himself that unlike what he had hoped, he was going to end up divorced soon.

"My daughter is pregnant and thanks to Kristina Davis today has already been in danger once, I am not about to let Lucky Spencer's sister hurt Elizabeth. And you should know, I will be calling the police commissioner and letting him know that your wife is in contact with a federal escaped criminal. Maybe I will call an old contact with the FBI. Yes, I think that is what I will do." he said letting go of the blond's arm and waiting, knowing she would not behave.

Sure enough, Lulu made a beeline for the three adults and children. Hearing Aidan calling Jason dad, had her snapping. "That hasn't been proven yet, don't call him that."

When the little boy pulled back, Lulu stopped, shocked at the fear in his eyes and then looked at the other two, and had a shock of her own as she realized the one little boy was Jake. "You lied, you faked his death, how could you do that to my dad?"

"Dante, I suggest you tell your wife what your sisters did." Jason said as the man approached and pulled her off. Telling her quickly all that had been said, he saw her anger at his sister and said "She was sick, Lulu. She needed help and no one noticed. She paid, she is dead."

"What about Molly?" she asked now calmed down and shocked as he with a flat affect told her the rest. "Oh god, Dante you should have told me."

"I have been trying to since we got here but it was more important to you to stick your nose in Elizabeth Webber's business. Get over it, Morgan and she have two sons and another kid on the way. Grow up, Lulu, stop trying to fix things for your brother. If he can't stand on his own two feet, then let him fall. That is the problem in this town, too many people sticking their noses in other people's business. If you want our marriage to succeed you have to make a choice."

Hurt at the accusation but following him out the door, Lulu looked back as Jason held Jake and Aidan while talking to Cam and let it go, her brother wasn't going to get his happy ending. Instead clearly Jason Morgan was going to and she wasn't stupid enough to go up against him.

Edward hung up the phone, shocked to find out he was correct in his guess. His contact having run the samples after the shop had closed so he had waited to call at midnight Scott Baldwin had been Franco's father. Now what to do with that information. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he saw his grandson entering. "I would have thought you would have spent the night with them."

"I am meeting them tomorrow morning. Did you hear what happened today?"

"Monica filled me in. It does make me wonder about several things." he said then sadly asked. "Jason, you have to do something, one way or another about that little boy. I know that you feel responsible for him, even if you don't love him but this isn't good for him."

"I know." he said bleakly. "I came home an hour ago, I was upstairs, holding him and it was no different than holding Morgan or Emma when they were babies. He needs a family that will love him and I god knows no matter how much I try don't."

"Jason, you have been through so much and a lot of it created by the Davis family and by Franco. You have barely processed that he was your brother, have you?" he asked.

"Its not that, I wish it was. There is something wrong with me, I have always been able to work past this before. I mean, I did for Michael, for Sam's child with Sonny. Even at one time liked Molly in spite of her being Ric's daughter. But I just can't and I don't think that it will ever change."

"What does Elizabeth say?" he asked wondering if the reason his grandson couldn't move past was the young woman he was in love with.

"She wants to come over tomorrow bring the boys and met him. My first instinct was to say no. I honestly didn't want my sons to meet him with me raising him when I haven't been able to be a father to them yet." he said bleakly.

Elizabeth and the boys entered the mansion, she found it hard to not snap at Monica when the woman had said hello but kept it civil as Jake and Cameron hugged Jason and asked to see this baby they had heard about.

Leading them upstairs, he dismissed the nanny, asking her to come back in an hour and watched as Elizabeth lifted the little boy and said "Oh, you poor sweet child."

Holding him as she sat in the rocking chair, she showed him to her sons and they just did what little boys do and asked questions. "Why is he so small?"

"Jake, you and Aidan were that small too." said Cam as the wise older brother.

"Was not." retorted the middle boy while Aidan just wrinkled his nose at Daniel and played with the car they had brought with him.

"Why doesn't he have any hair?" asked Cam. "I had hair, you showed me the pictures. Jake had hair, a lot of it and so did Aidan. Remember it was blond then it went dark."

"Yes, they did and you did but not all babies have hair." said Elizabeth who saw he needed his diaper changed and went to the changing table with Aidan following.

"Stinky. He stinky." said Aidan.

"Yes, but so do you sometimes." she replied and saw his face. "Do you need a diaper change?"

With an emphatic shake of his head, Aidan went back to his car while Jason joined Elizabeth as she finished then sat back down and rocked the baby. "Jason, we have to discuss where we go from here with the boys. I was thinking about how you will be able to keep them overnight here."

"Okay." he said not sure what to say, worried she might change her mind.

There was not much else said by the adults as the boys played. When the nanny returned, Elizabeth handed Daniel over and kissed him quietly on the forehead then watched as Jason didn't but gathered the three boys. "Jason, a moment please."

Taking him aside, she asked. "Have you ever just thought about taking him with us. Does he ever leave this room?"

"The nanny takes him for a walk twice a day and Tracy sometimes takes him downstairs." he said then seeing her expression admitted that he hadn't.

"Lets bring him with us, please?" she asked then helped the nanny gather what was required as they took Jake to the hospital. Seeing Patrick as she pushed the stroller, she said Jake, Dr. Patrick needs to run some tests."

"Okay but he had better not take out that brain." he said glaring at the man chuckling.

"Jake, I promise the brain will stay in the head." Elizabeth explained what had happened and Jake's fear to Jason who chuckled in spite of agreeing with his son that it more than likely was scary.

Hearing her name being called, Elizabeth greeted several of her co-workers who gave a glance at the baby in the stroller but otherwise were soon greeting her two children and asking if it was true that Jake was back.

"Yup, a crazy girl tried to make my brother go a way, she can't do that any more." Cam said.

Carly had had a run in with Jax and wasn't thrilled with his threats. She had been looking for Jason but had been refused admittance to the Quartermaine house and he hadn't been answering his phone as she ran into Alexis. "You have to get Jax under control, I am not letting him take my children away."

"Carly, I have bigger issues at the moment." she said shaking her head at the other woman's audacity. Seeing Jax approaching and with Ric she said "Why don't you try to compromise, Carly. Try something new for once in your life."

Ric reached out and pulled Alexis into his arms, embracing her as he dealt with his grief knowing that she had to be destroyed. "I am so sorry, I should have never left town."

"This was going on even before you left. This is all my fault, I went looking for my daughter and instead brought a monster into our home." she said crying as she continued. "Kristina needed help and I never saw it. Did you hear, did you hear what she did, about the baby?"

"Yes. I wish I could say that I understood but I don't. I know Morgan, and can truthfully say he didn't give her any encouragement in this obsession. I just don't get it, Alexis. I truly don't and then there is Molly, trying to kill Elizabeth, almost killing her son. Why?" he pleaded with her to find some answer for him.

"S-she blames Elizabeth for our marriage ending, Ric. I never told the girls the truth about Sam, I couldn't but my silence, it created this. Its all my fault." she whispered to him as she continued. "Mac said that there is so much more. He has an expert who has found event after event where Molly created problems."

"This is my fault. This is because of my genes. Look at Sonny and I, what and who we are." he said miserable at the thought his daughter was following in his footsteps.

"It could also be the Cassadine blood." she said wiping her tears away. Everything in her wished that she could blame Jason, could blame Elizabeth Webber, but they simply weren't at fault. Sonny was, she was, Ric was. Looking back she can't believe she didn't think about inherited traits before actually bringing children into this world.

"What are we going to do about Molly. She is sure to be convicted and go to jail."

"Maybe not." said Mac entering the area and looking at the four people gathered. "They ran some tests on her, Ewan called me and it looks like she has a massive growth on her brain. It might explain some of what she did."

"Even if she gets well, she will have to live with the knowledge that she killed her sister." said Ric, "With the knowledge of what she did to innocents."

Mac didn't tell them that Ewan said it was inoperable, that Patrick Drake had looked at the test results and had agreed. He left it to the medical professionals and went to find Morgan, hating to have to deliver the news but the DA was insisting on it being done immediately.

Finding him as Patrick must have given them good news regarding Jake, he drew the other man off and said "Jason, the DA had a call from Betty Franks regarding Franco's son. With your divorce having happened, you weren't legally the baby's father. Sam's will while it might have been accepted when she was the baby's mother, with the latest news. She is asking for custody of her grandson."

"Mac, she raised Franco." he pointed out.

"That might be a concern but she wasn't a bad parent, there is no proof that she was. Not even a hint. We have no idea and without a body have no proof that he wasn't biologically having issues. The simple truth is that once the tests prove that Kristina is Daniel's mother, she should win custody."

Walking back to Elizabeth, holding her close as he whispered what Mac had told him she frowned then said "We should meet her. Jason, she might back down if she thinks that Daniel will be loved and in a good home. We have to step up. Get past the mess and help this little boy."

He wasn't sure what to do, there was Alexis who had just lost her daughter, she would be in their lives forever and then there was the unknown father of his brother. Thinking on it, he called Edward who gave him the news. "Elizabeth, Franco's father, it was Scott Baldwin."

"Oh dear." she said her mind on what she knew about that particular man.

"Alexis and he will make this child's life a living hell." he said bleakly. "I honestly don't know what to do."

Alexis and Ric, steeled themselves and went looking for Elizabeth and Jason who they knew were in the hospital. Seeing the two of them, with the children, gave Ric heartburn but he kept his opinion to himself. "May we speak to the two of you?"

Epiphany saw what was going on and distracted the three active little boys with the small pieces of candy she kept in her pocket and asked them about Pittsburgh while their parents dealt with the Lansings.

"I am not sure sorry will ever be enough." said Alexis, biting her lips at having to apologize to anyone, but looking back, she had to face that since finding out she was pregnant with Kristina she had become everything she had ever despised. "But I am sorry for what all three of my children put you through."

"I apologize for what Kristina and Molly did as well." said Ric, shocked to realize that saying that hadn't hurt him. "There is nothing we can say that will ever make up for what those two girls did. How we could have possibly missed it, that they had become our greatest fears, is no excuse."

"I have nothing." said Elizabeth. "I can barely comprehend that they tried to kill my son, and can't even begin to imagine what would have them believing that that was acceptable."

"Jason, you should know, I understand that you care for Daniel and that I am obviously one of the last people you want to hear this from, but I think that it might be for the best if I take charge of my grandson." she said then continued on. "I know you more than likely disagree but simply put, he is my grandson, my flesh and blood and if anyone understands what he can become it is me. You have three children and clearly another on the way. Its time to let go of this promise made to Sam that is stopping you from doing what is right."

"It wasn't a promise to Sam." he admitted. "It was to Elizabeth. And she is right, I have to overcome my fears and help this little boy. I am not sure where we all go from here. You should know. Franco is the son of Scott Baldwin. He might become an issue if you do this."

"Unless there is money someplace I don't know about, I don't expect Baldwin to care." she said.

"And Betty Franks, she is Daniel's grandmother too." said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Jason left the hospital as they saw Patrick giving Ric and Alexis the bad news regarding Molly's medical condition. "What do we do?"

"I am not sure but we have to talk things through. Jason, there is no way that the judge will let us raise that little boy unless we are a couple and more than likely married. Then he could look at what Sam did and still refuse to grant us custody." she said.

Holding onto her hand as they went to the car with the boys, Jason had to laugh when Cam pouted and said "I wanted to claim shot gun. Grandpa lets me sit up front."

"Grandpa's car has the passenger side air bag shut off, mom doesn't." said Elizabeth. "And his car only has front seats, young man."

"But I don't want to sit in back with the babies." he pouted and stuck his tongue out at his brothers then with a smile said. "Wait, you said we were going to the park."

"We are, just not the one across the street and not if you don't start behaving." she said. "Now apologize for sticking your tongue out and then we will be having a little talk later, Cameron."

Not happy but getting into the car, he scrambled into the back seat and considered kicking Jake's seat but saw the look on his mom's face and stopped. At the park, he was held back as Jason put Daniel in the stroller and kept a close eye on Jake and Aidan.

"Cam, we need to talk." Elizabeth said then asked him what was going on.

"We always go to the baby park, why can't I go to the big kids part." he said not wanting to be stuck on the baby equipment again, just because he had little brothers.

"I get that it seems like we are always at the little kids part of the park, Cam but you are just getting to be age for the bigger equipment. I know that it is difficult when Mommy is the only one here and you have to play on this equipment but we also go just the two of us and I don't do that with Jake and Aidan, do I?"

"No." he said with a heavy sigh knowing that he was wrong.

"Now why don't we go play and maybe when the boys have slowed down some, Jason will be willing to take you over, but you have to wait, Cam." she cautioned. Seeing him agreeing, she watched as he went to play with the others. She knew he should be on the bigger equipment, but at the same time she found herself worrying when he was if she had the other boys with her, in case he got hurt.

Explaining to Jason, getting his agreement to take Cam to the other side later, she sat down and lifted Daniel out of the stroller and carried him over to the swing. "Do you want to feel the wind, little one."

Jason watched as Jake ran to the middle sized plastic slide and over Aidan who was trying to follow him but he stopped the toddler and moved him to the smaller slide and laughed when he closed his eyes and raised his head as he came down, his hair feeling the small breeze created.

Watching Cam as he worked his way up the small climbing wall then slide down the attached slide then went to the monkey bars, he felt a sense of awe that Elizabeth normally did this by herself as he found himself trying to keep a close eye on all three children.

Hearing laughter, he turned to see that Cam had joined Elizabeth and was trying to push her on the swing. Huffing and puffing, he said "Mommy you weight too much. I can't get you to move."

"That is fine, Cam, I can do it myself." she said showing him how and watching as he did it next to her, pumping his legs back and forth until he was red in the face. "Daniel, I think that we have to get off the swing."

Feeling the little boy wrap his fingers in her hair, she lifted him to her shoulder and looked around. Seeing Jason watching them while Jake and Aidan played in front of him, she smiled and saw his shy smile coming back at her.

"Elizabeth?" Turning to see Anna Devane, she was quickly told. "Patrick told me, about Jake and what Robin did. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, do you want to meet my son?" she asked only to be crowded by the three boys as they greeted the woman and asked if she had Emma with her.

"No, Emma is at school today." she said then asked if they had school.

"We do, but mommy brought us home so that Dr. Patrick can look at Jake's brain." said Cam. "Dr Patrick said that all the gooey bits are where they are supposed to be."

"He won't take it out he promised." said Jake as he looked at the older woman.

"I-" she had no answer for that statement but saw his parents smiling and knew that there had to be a story there. "Mac told me everything. I can only imagine what you have been going through."

After spending some time watching the small family, Anna saw them loading up the kids and couldn't help feeling that they were finally getting their act together.

_**Three Months later. **_

Elizabeth had moved home but not into her small cottage. Instead she had agreed with Jason's suggestion of a slightly bigger house. They had found a five bedroom American four square in the same neighborhood. It was larger and more expensive but they knew that they had room to grow.

While Monica and she had finally come to an understanding, Carly had not let up on her belief that Elizabeth and he were a mistake. As a result, she was on the outside looking in in more than one way. Alexis had had a meltdown when Molly had died from her inoperable brain tumor. Jax and Ric had stood by her but only one man had laid claim to her heart.

Jax had talked her into moving to Australia and she had tried to convinced the courts that Daniel should live with her. Elizabeth and Jason had been unsure of what to feel because they had been growing closer to the young infant and had come to believe that they would love him as much as their other sons. The court hadn't agree though and to prevent Scott from being a problem, no one had ever told about his son let alone his grandson.

But in the end, it was someone else who got custody, someone no one has expected to even get involved. Dante Falconari had ended up a divorced single dad of his own nephew after convincing the judge that he had escaped the Corinthos family mental health problems. He had then sat down and had a long talk with Jason, Elizabeth and Alexis, before moving away so that Daniel wouldn't grow up here where his family had made so many mistake. He was slowly easing the little boy into being called by a new name, one that wouldn't carry any bad memories.

Ric had stayed in town for a bit, then finding it too hard to see Elizabeth happy with Jason, had gone to see Sonny and after a vicious argument regarding the death of Kristina and furious about Sonny's demanded regarding his grandson, had ratted his location out to the police and the man was quickly arrested and extradited to New Jersey where he was found guilty of the death of the McBain woman.

"Elizabeth, are you ready?" asked Jason as he took his six month pregnant wife out on a date. They had married to make sure that the children felt loved and settled but were dating each other. Slowly but surely they were rebuilding their trust and letting go of the lock on their hearts that was protecting them from hurt by each other. For now, Jason was sleeping in the guest room, and he would until after the birth of their child. Then, the couple had made plans to recommit to one another phsycially.

"Just about." she said frowning at her belly. Their little girl was making her presence known tonight. "Emily, you need to settle down."

When in response her daughter kicked her from her insides, Elizabeth just made a promise of more food then picking up her coat, joined him in the hallway decorated for Christmas. Reminding her dad that they had left the numbers for the restaurant on the coffee table in the den, they were just about to eat dessert when Jason's cell phone rang. "Jason, Elizabeth and you need to come to GH. No one is hurt but please get here right away."

Telling her what Audrey had said, they quickly paid the bill and drove to the hospital. Entering in the new doors that were built to change the entrance from where Molly had killed her sister, instead they came in on the other side of the room.

Seeing John Zachara talking to her brother was a surprise but not as much as what happened next. "Emily?"

Hearing someone coughing, Elizabeth still couldn't take her eyes off her late best friend standing in front of her alive. What was even more shocking was the voice behind her saying. "And what are we, chicken liver."

Shocked, Elizabeth whirled around as quickly as she could at seven months pregnant and said joyfully. "Robin... and Georgie? Wait, how? Who? What? Where have you been?"

"The only thing you have missed is why?" asked a laughing Georgie as Robin hugged her friend and said that Johnny had told her about Jake being awake. "I am so glad that the protocol worked."

When the families had all been reunited and tears had fallen. The three woman sat down and Emily began speaking. "Valentine Cassadine. He took me because somehow he got he idea I was pregnant and since legally Spencer can't be the heir, he wanted to prevent Nik and I from marrying."

"Oh god, Nik." Elizabeth said a guilty look on her face.

"Don't Elizabeth, don't feel guilty." she said blushing then telling her the rest. "You are going to be so mad at me, I fell in love with my kidnapper, again. Unlike that time, however, Valentine is the real deal but before we could come back and deal with things, Helena grabbed me."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes and I escaped but ended up recaptured several months later in St. Petersburg with no memories of who I was, that was when I learned that Jason and you had screwed things up so badly. Valentine tried to rescue me but I ended up in a coma. I woke up three days ago." she said looking around and finding the taller quiet man in the corner. "He heard about Robin's death and had known about Lucky's fake death. He went looking but..."

"Helena had grabbed me, wanting me to awaken Emily because she had heard that Valentine was going to the families trying to have himself declared the heir so he could deal with her unlike Nik who couldn't."

"What about Georgie?" asked Maxie as she looked at her very quiet sister. "How did she end up in this mess."

"That is not a pretty story." she said with a heavy sigh. "I am not sure what I saw or heard but I ended up in New Zealand. And two weeks ago, Johnny showed up there. He kept saying he knew me but I had no idea how."

"I kept having images of her, but with a man I now know was this Spinelli kid." he said. "We have no idea what his part in this was, but he wasn't the one who kidnapped her."

"Who was?" demanded Maxie.

"I don't know his name but his face I do." Georgie said. "I am sure I know him, I have seen myself talking to him in my dreams and that I don't like him."

"Can you draw his picture?" asked Mac.

"Georgie, tell them the description." said Robin looking at Elizabeth with concern as Georgie described the man physically then said to her sister that she must have been dating him at one point because Georgie recalled Maxie being pregnant.

"Oh god, Lucky? Lucky did this to you." she asked while scrolling through her smart phone and finding his picture. "Him, is this the guy."

"No." said Georgie frowning then added "He was taller and better looking. He was working with a man with an accent, English kind of."

Taking out a picture of Cooper that she had put on there as another example of her mistakes, she flinched when Georgie said that was him, then Mac had a mug shot of Jerry Jacks and she quickly confirmed that he was the boss. "He was talking to some guy, a real nutso with paint on his hands."

"Franco." said Jason.

"I don't know, all I do know is that I woke up in a hospital bed in Wellington New Zealand and no idea who the hell I was. I got a job waiting tables in the tourist area but without a passport or memories I had no idea who or where to go."

"How did you all end up together?" asked Elizabeth.

"I went looking for Mr. Zachara, his father had had contact with Helena and I needed to know what she had wanted." said the man with the Russian accent as he stood behind Emily. "I tracked him down and he had her with him. He gave me where to look for the information in exchange for a passport to get her here. I offered to fly them home. I had already rescued Emily and Robin but had kept them away from my meetings with the man since I had no idea who was involved or why Helena was so determined to get to Emily."

"And what did you find out?" asked Monica as she looked at her little girl.

"Nothing, I dealt with it another way, one that my cousin should have chosen a very long time ago." said Valentine. "She made the mistake of trying to grab Emily from our hotel room. Emily and Robin got a drop on her and I finished the job."

"I was furious because he hadn't brought the passports so I went to the hotel, brought Georgie with me and the rest you can say is history." said Johnny as he smiled at the group. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a 142 more countries to see.

Watching him leave, Georgie could tell he was feeling alone but knew that he needed to go. Sending him a text, she was grimacing at these roaming rates and laughed when she got one back promising to come home when he was ready.

"So, tell me, what got the two of you straightened out. I kept dreaming of Jake, Robin told me he almost died." said Emily hugging her brother and his wife, her very pregnant best friend.

"That can wait, for now, lets get all of you home." said Monica looking around. "There are going to be so many happy people at this news."

So home they went. Georgie was soon on the sofa, curled up with Maxie as she filled her parents in on her adventures down under. Emily was introducing her new man to her grandfather and Tracy and finding out all she had missed. Sorrowful at all the terrible things that had happened, she sensed that peace had finally come to Port Charles and her family.

And Robin, she was holding her sleeping little girl while telling her husband about how when she went to be tested in Europe her drug regimen was working. "Someone, other than Lisa was messing with my tests."

Telling her about the Davis girls, he said "Who knows, Molly and Kristina might have seen you as a rival for Sam, like they did Elizabeth."

Over at the home holding the Jason Quartermaine family, Elizabeth was being held by her husband after they had decided that sleeping apart was foolish, even if they weren't having a sexual relationship, just yet. "So, I was thinking, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem." he asked lifting his head from where it lay next to hers on the pillow.

"What to name our daughter." she said. "We really can't use Emily as her first name, anymore."

"Okay." he said. "What about something else that begins with an E."

Going through the list, each one sounding more old fashioned than the next, Elizabeth began laughing and said "Edwina?"

Pinning her arms overheard he said "That will only make Edward unbearable, something else."

"Elf?" she asked only to be glared at and making her laugh even louder. "What about Elise, its a form of Elizabeth."

"No, I think the real thing is much better." he admitted.

"Eleni?" she asked.

"Too Greek." he said.

"Epiphany, that would certainly get me in good with my boss." she said laughing as he said no to that one too.

"Eugenie?" she asked with a wrinkled nose.

"Eva, or Evonne?" she tossed out only to be told no.

"Wait." Jason sat up then looked at his wife and said "Emila, it is a province in Italy."

"Emila Sienna Quartermaine." she said certain that they had the perfect name. And two months later, their little girl was born, a healthy loud angel who would be the apple of her daddy's eye.

"A girl, why did Mom have to have a girl." said Jake when he saw all the pink stuff his sister was wearing as his parents brought her home..

Glumly Cam said "She said she couldn't help it, that she has what she has."

"It sucks, what are we going to do with a sister. Girls like yucky stuff like dresses and hair bows." said Jake as his father winked at his mother, well aware that someday Jake wouldn't have such an issue with girls.

"I guess we can turn her into a tomboy." said Cam recalling his friend Fred called his sister one and she didn't seem that bad..

Four years later, Elizabeth was reminding Cam what he had said when his little sister was born as she refused to return his race car. "But Mom the guys are coming over, she has to give it back."

"Bet you are regretting turning her into a tom boy, huh?" she said with a chuckle as her dare devil little angel climbed the small ladder to the tree house and stood there glaring at her brother.

That night after the children were in bed, Jason padded barefooted back downstairs, "Oh, the sweet sounds of silence."

"Not for long." she said with a sigh then handed him the stick. Three growing boys and one very healthy little girl were about to be joined by a plus one.

~~The End~~


End file.
